El verdadero amor
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: Que pasaría si Inu No Taisho no es el único que se enamora de una humana? Que pasaría si Irasue busca el amor en un humano,unas de las razas a la que ella le es indiferente? Sesshomaru aceptara que sus padres se enamoren de humanos?
1. Engaño

**Nota:** Bueno como verán creo que nadie se esperaba un fics como esto...así que aclaro soy muy imaginativa

 **Aclaración** :El que no le guste esta historia esta en todo su derecho pero no acepto sus comentarios negativos porque me deprimiría mucho(nah mentira exagero pero si me sentiría mal) si ustedes gastaron su preciado tiempo en leer esta historia y no les gusto problema suyos ya que ustedes leyeron a su voluntad propia (yo especifique que era muy imaginativa así que algo así iba a salir de mi mente jejeje)...muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

Me llamo Irasue soy Señora de las tierras del Oeste y compañera del guerrero más poderoso Inu No Taisho,la mayor parte de mi vida estuve viviendo con mi padre porque mi madre murió cuando yo nací. Cuando era una niña, mi padre me empezó a entrenar para ser una de las youkais más poderosas, me enseño el manejo de las armas, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de las emociones.

Toda mi vida he vivido con una máscara de indiferencia a todo lo que veo, toco y siento, ya que me prohibieron mostrar mis sentimientos. Cuando nació mi hijo Sesshomaru sentí una felicidad tan grande que quería sonreír pero claro como youkai que soy no lo demostré. El tiempo paso y mi pequeño Sesshomaru ya que para mí es mi pequeño, se convirtió en un yokai poderoso sin sentimientos, el piensa que yo no lo quiero pero es no es verdad.

Mi relación con InuTaisho no es la gran cosa ya que esto fue solo un matrimonio arreglado, digamos que entre nosotros dos nos pusimos de acuerdo y acordamos ser solo amigos. Con el tiempo nos hicimos muy cercanos y cuando nació Sesshomaru nos hicimos más cercanos aun. Pero una vez cuando InuTaisho volvió de un viaje que el hizo en el Norte se empezó a hacer muy distante, yo no sabía porque pero iba a averiguarlo.

Habían pasado dos meses tratando de averiguar que le pasaba a Toga, hasta que escuche a unos de los guardias del castillo hablando con otros guardias de que su Señor se encontraba muy seguido con una humana. La idea de pensar que Toga me engaña y no decirme me desconcertó un poco. Un día cuando el siempre daba un "paseo" para vigilar las tierras decidí seguirlo sin que él se diera cuenta y lo encontré abrazando a una humana de cabellera azabache y ojos marrones que mostraba un brillo de felicidad y cariño, al ver la vestimenta de la humana me di cuenta de que era una princesa, "valla gusto que tienes Toga" pensé y me fui del lugar.

No sabía cómo sentirme si enojada por engañarme y no decirme o feliz porque mi amigo encontró el amor, pero yo no podía reclamarle nada ya que habíamos acordado ser amigos. Pasó una semana y ya todo el castillo sabía que Toga tenía como amante a una humana, cuando Sesshomaru se enteró hizo un escándalo, los tres nos juntamos en el despacho y nos pusimos a hablar,mas bien Sesshomaru y Toga yo no sabía que decir, cuando Sesshomaru se retiró quedábamos Toga y yo.

-Irasue yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada porque yo ya lo sabía-Dijo seria Irasue.

-Eh, ¿cómo?-Pregunto InuTaisho.

-Lo escuche de algunos guardias y te seguí para confirma si era verdad

-¿Y porque no me reclamaste en el momento que te enteraste?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Te acuerdas que nosotros acordamos ser amigos y nada más, así que yo no tenía el derecho de reclamarte-Dijo Irasue aun seria.

-Pero eres mi compañera y te jure serte fiel.-Dijo InuTaisho

-Hiciste todo lo contrario a lo que dijiste pero eso ya no importa el daño ya está hecho-Dijo Irasue ahora con una voz neutra. Muestra arrepentimiento frente a ella y cuando lo encontró abrazando a la humana en donde estaba ese arrepentimiento.

-¿Y que vamos hacer?

-La pregunta es, ¿y qué vas a hacer?. Porque a Sesshomaru ya le da igual lo que hagas, el respeto que él te tenía lo mando al infierno

-Maldición descubrí que Izayoi está embarazada y esto va a causar un gran problema.-Dijo desesperado.

-Em..bara…zada, te diste cuenta lo que acabas de hacer!-Grito Irasue mandando todos sus siglos de autocontrol a la basura-acabas de ponerte riesgo a ti, a esa humana y ahora a ese cachorro que está por nacer.

-Pensé que odiabas a Izayoi.-Miro InuTaisho a Irasue

-No la odio, esa raza junto a esa humana me es indiferente pero cuando Sesshomaru se entere ahí sí la que se te arma.-Dijo y me fui enojada dejándolo solo.


	2. Mi atención a un humano

Pov Irasue.

Han pasado dos meses y las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraron, cuando Sesshomaru se enteró que su padre iba a tener un hijo con una humana se volvió loco, se enojó tanto con Toga que empezó hacer varios viajes para evitarlo. Mientras yo…mmm a mí me da igual lo que haga él ahora tiene que ocuparse de su nueva familia.

Me encontraba a las afueras del castillo paseando, estaba tan mentida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me había alejado de mis tierras. Me iba a volver hasta que escuche varios ruidos fui a ver que eran esos ruidos y vi que estaba cerca de una aldea humana. Por alguna rara razón me quede a ver como los humanos hacían su trabajo, claro a una distancia que nadie pueda verme.

Veía a los humanos aburrida aun me preguntaba que le vio Toga a esa princesa humana. Mi vista seguía puesta en esa aldea, veía a las humanas hablar con otras sobre su vida, los hombres ni que hablar como siempre trabajando, hasta que mi mirada capto a un humano muy diferente a los otros.

El humano caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea su haori y hakama son azules (es parecido a la vestimenta de inuyasha), arriba de ese traje llevaba su armadura y en su cintura llevaba su espada, su cabellera es azabache lo raro que no la tiene en una colita alta o suelta ya que su cabellera está cortada y algunos pequeños mechones rebeldes tapan su frente, lo que más llamo su atención son su ojos azules he visto a otros humanos con ojos azules pero eran tirando un marrón o negro estos ojos son bien azules que a larga distancia te das cuenta. A todo esto él tendría unos 37 años.

A cada paso que daba todas las humanas se le quedaban viendo embobadas, al parecer su mirada no mostraba fastidio, ni frialdad si no que mostraba tranquilidad y sus ojos tenían un brillo de tristeza, gracias a mí oído de youkai pude escuchar una conversación de esas aldeanas.

-El general Daisuke es tan guapo como siempre-Dijo una aldeana suspirando.

-Ya pasaron 2 años desde que el general Daisuke perdió a su esposa e hijo.-Dijo una segunda aldeana que estaba a su lado.

Mmm así que se llama Daisuke raro nombre para un humano. Al ver que el humano se alejaba un poco de la aldea decidí seguirlo. Seguía caminando hasta que paro abruptamente y dijo:

-Sal quien quieras que seas.

Al parecer se dio cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo pero lo más curioso es como supo, estaba dudando si salir o no pero decidí salir.

-Hn arruinaste mi paseo.-Dije.

-Así que tú eres la que me estaba siguiendo.-Dijo Daisuke

-Pero que tonterías dices yo estaba aquí por casualidad-Dije seria hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Usted no es Irasue la Señora del Oeste?-Pregunto Daisuke algo sorprendido.

-Al parecer me conoces.-Dije orgullosa.-¿No se supone que tienes que matarme?-Pregunte ya que la mayoría de los humanos al ver un youkai trataría de matarlo al instante.

-Mientras no ataques mi aldea no será necesario.-Dijo Daisuke.

-Eres raro.-Dije mirándolo.

-¡DAISUKE!-Se escuchó que alguien lo llama así que dirigí mi mirada a esa persona y era un hombre de pelo azabache y ojos marrones, su haori es blanco y su hakama es azul, como vi que se dirigía para acá decidí irme.

Fin del Pov Irasue

* * *

Pov Daisuke

Es raro encontrarme a la Lady del Oeste y más que me haga esa rara pregunta, estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba. Cuando salí de mis pensamiento me di cuenta que estaba solo y que mi amigo Axiel se dirige a donde estoy yo.

-¿Que pasa Axiel?-Pregunte.

-El señor Takeda te busca-Me dijo Axiel y decidimos irnos.

Fin del Pov Daisuke.


	3. Reunion familiar

Pov Irasue

Después de dejar solo a ese humano volví a mis tierras y me encontré con una de mis sirvientas esperándome.

Irasue:Mikoto que pasa?

Mikoto:Señora Irasue, el Señor InuTaisho y el príncipe Sesshomaru la esperan-Me dijo y con una reverencia se fue.

Mientras voy al despacho donde me esperan Sesshomaru y Toga, voy pensado que tiene que ser una cosa muy importante para que me ultima vez que hablamos los tres juntos no salió nada lindo y un poco mas casi ni nos hablábamos.

Fin del Pov Irasue

Con Daisuke

En la casa del terrateniente Takeda se encontraban Daisuke y Axiel hablando con su jefe del porque los había llamado.

Takeda:Bueno señores,ustedes saben porque los llame?

Daisuke:No-Dijo con su mejor cara de serio.

Axiel:Ni la menor idea

Takeda:Bueno los llame porque una aldea vecina esta siendo atacada muy seguido por demonios

Daisuke:Que no tienen una sacerdotisa?

Takeda:No, ya que hace poco falleció la sacerdotisa de esa aldea

Axiel:Y porque no manda a la sacerdotisa de nuestra aldea?

Takeda:Ese es el problema la sacerdotisa Akane esta en una aldea del sur

Daisuke:Y que quiere que hagamos?

Takeda:Pensé, porque no mando a mi mejor general y algunos soldados

Axiel:Khe! Ahora hacemos trabajos de monje y sacerdotisa

Takeda:Es solo por esta vez

Daisuke:No hay problema-Dijo dando media vuelta y se fue.

Takeda:Ese hombre tiene que cambiar su actitud-Dijo-¿ahora que le pasa?

Axiel:Digamos que no es su día

Takeda:Bueno ya puedes retirarte-Dijo.

Al salir del despacho Axiel ve como su amigo se iba alejando de a poco entonces decide apresurar su paso para alcanzarlo.

Axiel:Oye! Por lo menos disimula tu humor

Daisuke:No tengo porque

En ese momento para la hija de su jefe Akari, una jovencita muy hermosa con el pelo marrón y sus ojos del mismo color, paso justo en frente de los hombres y le guiño el ojo derecho a Daisuke.

Axiel:Vaya al parecer la señorita Akari te echo el ojo

Daisuke:Y yo no estoy para estas cosas

Axiel:Oh vamos amigo, creo que ya hay que superarlo

Daisuke le mando una mirada de muerte.

Daisuke:Tu que sabes, que pasaría si _tu_ perdieras a tu mujer Amy y tu hijo por unos youkai que solo querían matarte a ti

Axiel:Creo que estaría igual que tu

Daisuke:Entonces no me pidas que lo supere porque esto no se supera fácilmente y mas si fue mi culpa-Dijo y se fue del lugar.

Con Irasue

Irasue:Y bien para que me llamaron?-Dijo mirando a su hijo y ex-compañero.

Toga:Pues veras ya falta poco para que Izayoi de a luz y los Señores del Este y Sur están en desacuerdo

Sesshomaru:Y el Norte?

Toga:Aun no encuentran al heredero de esas tierras y me temo que si las cosas siguen así, se iniciara una guerra para querer tomar las tierras del Oeste

Irasue:Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver la humana en todo esto

Toga:Si se empieza una guerra, Izayoi y el cachorro estarán en peligro

Sesshomaru y Irasue: Y?

Toga:Y ustedes me van a ayudar

Sesshomaru y Irasue: Y que te hace pensar que te ayudaremos?-Dijeron con su hermosa cara de inexpresión.

Toga suspiro se notaba madre e hijo iguales.

Después de esa pequeña reunión familiar Irasue se fue a su habitación y se apoyo contra la ventana para mirar la luna que estaba mas brillante que otras noche.Y cuando miraba la luna cierto humano de ojos azules se instalo en su mente, al parecer mañana será otro día interesante.


	4. Soy Aiko

A la mañana siguiente

Se encontraba un grupo de soldados y su general caminando a la aldea asignada para proteger.

Kaito:Oye! Axiel que le pasa a Daisuke?-Le susurra.

Yamato:Es verdad, hace días que esta así-Agrego otro solado.

Axiel:Daisuke es así a veces esta de humor y otra veces no, ya verán que para mañana no va a estar así

Shun:Eso espero

Yamato:General cuanto falta para llegar a la aldea?

Daisuke que caminaba adelante había escuchado la conversación pero no dijo nada hasta que escucho la pregunta hecha por unos de sus soldados.

Daisuke:Falta poco

Con Irasue

La hermosa Lady del Oeste se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero al parecer estaba más metida en sus pensamientos que prestándole atención a su lectura.

En ese momento apareció Sesshomaru y vio a su madre más distraída de lo normal, el fue el único que se dio cuenta.

Sesshomaru:Estas muy pensativa desde ayer Madre-Afirmo con su tono frío.

Irasue al salir de sus pensamientos se sorprendió al no sentir la presencia de su hijo.

Irasue:Acaso no te preocupas por tu Madre Sesshomaru?-Dijo con su mismo tono.

Sesshomaru:Tonterías-Le da la espalda.

Sin que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta Irasue lo mira tiernamente, sabía que su hijo era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Irasue:Bueno hijo mío, voy a dar un paseo-Dijo-y si ves a tu padre dile que no estoy, aunque lo dudo porque creo que esta con la hime humana-Dijo y fue.

Sesshomaru veía como su madre se alejaba lentamente, también se dio cuenta que estaba algo distinta pero no le dio importancia y se fue.

Irasue que se encontraba afuera del castillo se maldecía a si misma por estar tan distraída, al parecer ese humano ocupa mas su mente de lo que así tenía necesidad de verlo así que se dirigió hacia la aldea, cuando llego se escondió en el mismo lugar de ayer y lo trato de buscar pero no lo encontró, hasta que escucho a unas humanas decir que se fue a proteger una aldea.

Con Daisuke

Al llegar a la aldea asignada el grupo de hombres vio que estaba siendo ataca por los aldea estaba siendo incendiada y los aldeanos huían temerosos de los youkais.

Cada solado fue atacar a un yokai mientras que Daisuke guiaba a los aldeanos para salir del lugar, al parecer los yokais eran tan fuertes que los soldados no podían atacarlos hasta que de la nada apareció un misterioso látigo de energía y ataco a los youkais pulverizándolos al instante, el látigo que apareció desapareció misteriosamente.

Yamato:Que fue eso?

Kaito:No lo se

Shun:Al parecer era un ¿látigo?

Daisuke se acerco rápido a su grupo.

Daisuke:Todos están bien?

Axiel:Creo…-Fue interrumpido por unos gritos.

Auxilio! Auxilio!-Se escucho la voz de una niña adentro de una cabaña que se estaba incendiando.

Daisuke al escuchar los gritos de la niña, corrió rápido a la cabaña aun que casi ni se podía entrar el entro lo a la niña en sus brazos y salió antes que la cabaña se derrumbara.

Se sorprendió al ver que la niña que tenía en sus brazos era nada más y nada menos que una pequeña hanyou cabellos y orejitas de la niña eran anaranjadas y sus ojos eran grises.

Daisuke:Estas bien pequeña?-Pregunto y la pequeña hanyou asiente con la cabeza mientras que aun temblaba del miedo.

El general se dirigió con la niña en donde estaba los demás aldeanos y sus gente de la aldea vio como el general traía a la niña y empezaron a quejarse de porque la había salvado, y muchos insultos ojos de la niña se empezaron a humedecer y Daisuke se enojo al escuchar esas barbaridades.

Daisuke:Silencio!-Ordeno serio y el lugar en un segundo que en un profundo silencio.

Daisuke:Axiel quiero que lleves a toda esta gente a nuestra aldea, entendido-Dijo serio y lentamente.

Axiel:Entendido y usted general que hará?-Pregunto.

Daisuke:Yo me encargo de la niña-Dijo.

Después de que los solados y los aldeanos se fueron, Daisuke se dirigió con la niña a un arroyo y le puso varias frutas para que coma.

Daisuke:Come, debes tener hambre o no?-Dijo mientras se escuchaba rugir el estomago de la niña y esta se sonroja.

Niña:Gra..cias por salvarme-Dijo tímida.

Daisuke:De nada y como te llamas pequeña?...yo me llamo Daisuke

Niña:Yo me llamo Aiko-Dijo ahora con más confianza.

Toda esta escena era vista a lo lejos por una youkai de mirada ambarina.


	5. Segundo Encuentro

Daisuke:Aiko la que te cuidaba era la sacerdotisa de esa aldea?-Pregunto tratando de confirmar su duda.

Aiko:Así es-Dijo con tristeza.

Daisuke:Tienes algún lugar en donde pasar la noche?-La pequeña hanyou negó con la cabeza.

Daisuke:Entonces no se diga mas tu te vienes conmigo

Aiko:Pero yo no podría ir con usted, su familia se asustaría de mi-Dijo

Daisuke:No te preocupes no tengo familia, solo vivo con la Señora Hikari que es como mi madre

Aiko:Como puede ser que usted no me desprecie como a los demás-Dijo a punto de llorar porque era la segunda persona que conocía y no la despreciaba.

Daisuke:Sera porque yo nunca e tenido malos pensamientos sobres los hanyou-Dándole una sonrisa para que la pequeña se animara.

Con Irasue

Cuando Irasue llego a la aldea en donde estaba Daisuke, vio todo lo que había pasados, vio cuando los youkais habían atacado la aldea y que ella ayudo a los solados con su látigo de energía,también vio como el humano de hermosos ojos azules salvo a la pequeña hanyou.

La Lady del Oeste le pareció tierno ver como el humano defendió a la pequeña...esperen un segundo ¿tierno? desde cuando ella tenía pensamientos tan blandos, ósea ella sabía que tenía sentimientos, pero pensamiento como esos nunca en la vida.

Cuando vio que el humano se alejaba con la niña, decidió seguirlo y vio que se dirigió a un arroyo a donde dejo a la niña y le ofreció fruta para que la conversación con su agudo oído y se sorprendió al escuchar que se quería llevar a la niña con el.

Después de escuchar la conversación, la hermosa youkai decide irse del lugar pero aparecieron varios youkais Dragón y la rodearon.

Dragón1:Vaya vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí

Dragón2:Que hace la hermosa Lady del Oeste sola

Irasue:Eso a ti no te incumbe

Dragón3:Deberias tenernos mas respeto mi Lady, sino quiere que le pase algo malo-Amenazó.

Irasue:Ustedes están hablando con la Lady del Oeste una de las youkais mas poderosas,mejor vallasen y no molesten-Dijo con su mejor cara de seria.

Dragón4:Enseñemoles a la bella dama que no debe meterse con youkais como nosotros-Dijo y el grupo de dragones empezaron a rodearla.

Creo que la dama dijo que no la molestaran-Dijo una voz masculina e hizo que los youkais miraran de donde provenía esa voz.

Irasue dirijo su mirada donde provenía esa voz y se sorprendió al ver al humano con la pequeña hanyou a su lado.

Dragón1:Humano no te metas en donde no te llaman

Dragón4:Ademas no eres nadie para detenernos

Daisuke saca su espada que empezaba a brillar de un color azul, sin que los youkais se dieran cuenta hace un rápido movimiento con su espada y los mata al instante.

Irasue estaba impresionada como es que un humano tenía un espada poderosa como esa, ahora si que ese humano era todo un misterio.

Daisuke:Que lastima que te subestimen solo por tu apariencia-Dijo suspirando.

Irasue:Ahora quien es el que me sigue-Dijo mirando a Daisuke.

Daisuke:Crees que estos encuentros por "casualidad" se hagan costumbres?-Le pregunto a Irasue.

Irasue:Espero que no

Aiko miraba a los adultos con un interrogante, acaso estos dos ya se conocían eran los pensamientos de la niña.

Daisuke:Mi Lady no le gustaría acompañarnos?...pienso que si dejo a una bella dama como usted sola va a ser muy grosero de mi parte

Aiko:Yo pienso lo mismo-Dijo con una sonrisa como si hubiera descubierto algo.

Daisuke:Porque sonríes de esa manera?-Pregunto mientras miraba a la niña.

Aiko:No por nada

Daisuke:Y mi Lady nos acompaña?

Irasue esta dudando si aceptar o no y al final dijo.

Irasue:Mmm esta bien

Daisuke:Que bueno que haya aceptado-Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que dejo embalsamada a Irasue e hizo sonrojar a Aiko.

Después de esa pequeña charla los tres decidieron caminar silenciosamente aunque para la niña era molesto estar en silencio así que estaba pensando en como entablar una conversación.Y para Daisuke e Irasue no era un silencio incomodo.

Irasue:"Maldición quien me llamo para estar en esta situación, aunque no es tan malo, al lado de este humano me siento mas tranquila que estar en el castillo"-Pensó.

Daisuke:"Ahh yo y mi boca, tendría que haberme callado, aun que no la veo molesta o puede que este molesta y no lo demuestre maldición…Si Axiel me viera en estos momentos me mataría o me llamaría loco"-Pensó.

Aiko:"No se si estoy loca, pero siento que entre estos dos hay una especial conexión y aun no se dan cuenta, capaz que necesiten un pequeño empujón"-Pensó mientras una sonrisa traviesa salía de su rostro.

Daisuke vio a Aiko y reconoció esa sonrisa que tenia en su cara.


	6. El Primer Paso de la Aceptación

A lo lejos de la aldea donde vive Daisuke, se encontraba una cabaña en el centro del bosque, donde vive una señora de edad avanzada.

Daisuke y Aiko se encontraban al frente de la cabaña.

Daisuke:Señora Hikari! Se encuentra?-Grito mientras Aiko miraba la cabaña.

De la cabaña salió una mujer de unos 65 años, de pelo canoso y ojos marrones.

Hikari:Oh!Daisuke mi niño pensé que venías mas tarde

Daisuke:Lo que pasa es que tuvimos suerte y terminamos el trabajo temprano

Hikari:Ya veo-Dijo y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña-Y quien es esta hermosa pequeña?

Daisuke:Ella es Aiko se quedara con nosotros, espero que no te moleste

Hikari:Pero como me va a molestar, eres bienvenida Aiko

Aiko:Gracias Señora Hikari-Dijo-Oye Daisuke puedo recorrer el lugar?

Daisuke:Por supuesto, pero no te acerques a la aldea a menos que no este yo

Aiko:Bueno-Dijo y se fue.

Hikari:Ven entra-Dijo a Daisuke y los dos entraron a la cabaña.

Hikari:Que pasa mi niño? Tienes una cara de disgusto

Daisuke:Agradece que vine completito porque si no en estos momento estaría muerto

Hikari:Pero porque dices eso?-Dijo preocupada.

Daisuke:Pues veras…

 _Flash back_

 _El trío aun seguía caminando silenciosamente hasta que un youkai apareció._

 _Youkai:Vaya Daisuke paso un tiempo desde la ultima vez-Dijo con una sonrisa maligna-Oh! Te cortaste el pelo, así te que mucho mejor_

 _Daisuke:Maldito-Dijo entre dientes controlando su ira._

 _Irasue y Aiko miraban y escuchaban atentamente al parecer estos ya se habían encontrado antes._

 _Youkai:Que pasa? Aun sigues enojado?-Fingiendo inocencia._

 _Daisuke:Yusei bastardo, que haces aquí?_

 _Yusei:Que pregunta es esa, estoy aquí para terminar con lo que me mandaron hacer hace siglos_

 _Daisuke:D…de que hablas?_

 _Yusei:No hace falta que te explique…porque pronto estarás muerto._

 _Yusei poso su mirada en Aiko e Irasue y se sorprendió al ver esta última._

 _Yusei:Oh! Lady Irasue, que sorpresa encontrarla aquí con este-Señalando a Daisuke de una forma despectiva._

 _Irasue no le dio importancia y desvía la mirada indiferente._

 _Aiko:Oye tu! No moleste a Daisuke_

 _Yusei:No te metas en esto hanyou-Dijo mirándola con desprecio mientras la agarraba por el cuello._

 _Daisuke:Sueltala!-Sacando su espada._

 _Yusei:Al parecer te encariñaste con la chiquilla sería una lastima que muera como tu hijo_

 _Daisuke:No te atrevas a hacerlo!-Dijo enojado-Súper trueno Infernal!-Atacándolo y el youkai lo esquiva fácilmente._

 _Yusei:Lástima fallaste_

 _Aiko aprovecho y le muerde la mano a Yusei haciendo que este la suelte._

 _Yusei:Agg maldita hanyou morirás_

 _Daisuke:Sobre mi cadáver-Dijo poniéndose frente a Aiko._

 _Yusei:Bien como tu digas-Dijo y lo agarra del cuello-Ahora morirás_

 _Aiko:No! Suéltalo_

 _Daisuke:Ai..ko no in..ter..ven…gas-Dijo entrecortado._

 _En ese momento el látigo de Irasue golpea la muñeca de Yusei soltando a Daisuke._

 _Yusei:Bueno Daisuke en estas te salvas pero para la próxima no va haber nadie que te defiendas-Dijo y se fue._

 _Daisuke se pone en frente de Irasue y dice._

 _Daisuke:Gracias_

 _Irasue no dijo nada y se hizo la indiferente, durante la pelea tenía una batalla sabia si intervenir en la pelea o dejar que se las arreglara solo, pero al verlo como ese youkai lo agarraba por el cuello tuvo un sentimiento desconocido e hizo que interviniera en la pelea._

 _Aiko aprovecho el momento y se hace que se "tropieza", empujando a Irasue haciendo que esta caía arriba de Daisuke ocasionando que se dieran un e Irasue no sabían que hacer estaban rígidos pero tampoco tenían la necesidad de separarse._

 _Aiko:"Dios, solo quería que se dieran un beso, no que murieran por falta de oxigeno…además eso ni siquiera se le llama beso, eso se llama estar duro como madera"-Pensó y decidió que mejor seria separarlos._

 _Aiko:Ejem…aquí solo hay una simple niña inocente_

 _Los dos adulto volvieron a la realidad y se separaron levantarse del suelo los dos estaban sonrojados no sabían que hacer o Irasue ese beso fue muy especial y le puso su mundo de cabeza, su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente y de seguro era la primera vez que se encontraba sonrojada. Y para Daisuke ese beso fue muy especial, pero era lo único que podía pensar porque estaba rezando de que la Lady del Oeste no lo matara._

 _Irasue:Se-sera mejor que me valla_

 _Daisuke:E-esta bien Lady Irasue cuídese-Dijo y veía como la youkai se alejaba._

 _Aiko tenia una sonrisa y se felicitaba internamente, cuando vio a los adultos sonrojados y metidos en sus pensamientos, pensó que pudo a ver un pequeño avance._

 _Aiko:Te gusto el beso?-Dijo de una manera pícara mientras miraba a Daisuke._

 _Daisuke:Eh?_

 _Fin del Flash back_

Hikari:Entonces no estabas preocupado de que ese youkai te matara si no que porque le diste un beso a la Lady de Oeste-Dijo incrédula.

Daisuke:No le di un beso! Fue un accidente-Se explico.

Hikari:Aja y te gusto el beso?-Dijo de manera pícara.

Daisuke:No me hagas esa pregunta

Hikari:Si no me contesta entonces quiere decir que SI te gusto

Daisuke:Por supuesto que NO

Hikari:Aww! Ya me estoy imaginando como tu estabas de sonrojado, me hubiera gustado estar ahí

Daisuke:Yo no estaba sonrojado

Claro que si!-Se escucho la voz de Aiko entrando a la cabaña.

Daisuke:Estuviste escuchando?-Pregunto con la ceja arqueada.

Aiko:Es que tenia curiosidad-Dijo inocente.

Hikari:Dime Aiko como estaba Daisuke después de beso?-Pregunto ya imaginando su respuesta.

Aiko:A pues el estaba sonrojado y muy avergonzado, también estaba muy pensativo y suspiraba mucho-Dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa.

Hikari:Entonces si te gusto el beso-Dijo la mujer feliz.

Daisuke:Claro que no y es mentira que suspiraba mucho porque no es verdad

Aiko:Si suspirabas solo que tu no te veías porque estabas metido en tu pensamientos

Silencio.

Daisuke:Piensen lo que quieran-Dijo indiferente aun que no quería admitir que le había gusta un poco, bueno mentía le había gustado el beso solo que no quería admitirlo.

Aiko:Ademas el primer paso de la aceptación es la negación-Dijo la niña sabiamente.

Daisuke:Eso es mentira

Aiko:Es verdad

Daisuke:Mentira

Aiko:Verdad

Daisuke:Mentira

Aiko:Verdad

Hikari:Bueno basta! Cuantos años tienes Aiko?

Aiko:Tengo 7 años

Hikari:Bueno Aiko eres mas madura que cierta persona que no quiere admitir que le gusto el beso-Dijo refiriéndose a Daisuke.

Daisuke:Es tarde y es mejor descansar mañana será un día largo

Hikari:Tienes razón es mejor descansar

Aiko se acerca a Daisuke y le pregunta.

Aiko:Estas enojado?-Pregunto mientras sus orejitas estaban caídas como diciendo que esta arrepentida.

Daisuke miro a Aiko y la verdad no se podía enojar con ella, porque tenía razón de lo que dijo hace unos minutos.

Daisuke:Claro no pequeña

Aiko:Entonces…puedo dormir contigo?-Pregunto ahora tímida y con voz baja.

Daisuke:Claro que puedes-Dijo e hizo que Aiko estuviera feliz, ella se puso en el pecho de Daisuke y empezó a cerrar sus ojitos.

Hikari miraba la escena con ternura la imagen que tenia en frente era el de un padre durmiendo con su hija.


	7. Celos y Algo mas

Con Irasue

Pasaron dos días después de ese beso, nuestra querida Lady se encontraba en las hacia otra cosa que pensar en ese beso y el hermoso humano de ojos azules.

Mientras Irasue pensaba en las cosas que le había pasado, el pobre de Toga estaba desesperado, tenia que encontrar el heredo de las Tierras del su parte Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que su madre estaba muy distinta, estaba distraía, suspiraba mucho y creo que le vio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Como Sesshomaru no sabia que le pasaba a su madre decidió ir al despacho de su padre a preguntarle.

Toga:Que pasa Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru:Madre esta un poco distinta, sabes que le pasa-Dijo con vos neutra ocultando un poco su preocupación.

Toga:La verdad yo también la vi distinta, pero no se que será lo que la tiene distraída

Sesshomaru:Hn-Dijo mirando un poco molesto a su padre, ya que el le presta mas atención a esa humana que a su madre o a el.

Mientras tanto Irasue trataba de salir del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que hace dos días Toga le pidió que lo ayudara a buscar a ese heredero del Norte, que nadie sabe ni siquiera si esta vivo o muerto.

Cuando ella pasaba cerca de la aldea vio algo no que le gusto para nada, se encontraba una humana insinuándole descaradamente al humano que les robaba sus pensamientos.

Pov Aiko

Pasaron dos días desde que paso lo del beso y Daisuke se encuentra un poco distraído aun que no lo quiere parecer Irasue-sama no la e visto mas, lastima, espero que no se haya enojado ya tenia muchas ideas mas para hacer que esos dos se den cuentan lo que sienten uno por el otro.

Desde que me quede con Daisuke las personas de la aldea se negaron, pero como Daisuke es un famoso general querido por la gente ya no les importo me encuentro con el en la aldea y poco mas una humana casi se le avienta encima y no lo deja ir…pobre hombre.

Fin de Pov Aiko

Aiko:Daisuke!-Grito dirigiéndose al hombre.

Daisuke:Mm que pasa Aiko?, no ves que hablo con la señorita Akari

Aiko:Es que tengo hambre-Dijo como excusa.

Daisuke:Esta bien, lo siento señorita Akari no vemos luego

Akari:Oh! Esta bien no hay problema-Dijo fingiendo amabilidad cuando en lo mas profundo de ser odiaba a la entrometida hanyou.

Akari veía a Daisuke y a la pequeña hanyou irse, hace como dos días estuvo tratando de acercarse a Daisuke pero no podía porque la pequeña hanyou siempre los interrumpía…o si la pequeña Aiko se salía con la suya.

Akari:Maldita hanyou-Dijo este ultimo con desprecio.

Con Daisuke

Daisuke:Por que siempre que estoy con la Señorita Akari nos interrumpes Aiko?-Pregunto.

Aiko:Es que no me agrada

Daisuke:Aiko, ella es la hija de mi jefe

Akari:Hija de jefe o no, acaso no viste como se te acerco, un poco mas y casi se te tira encima

Daisuke:Puede que sea un poco impulsiva

Aiko:Un ¿poco?, es muuuyyy impulsiva

Daisuke:Bueno ya! No importa

Aiko:Como que no importa, si importa, tengo que estar pendiente de ti de que otra mujer no se te acerque para insinuarte

Daisuke:Ya te pareces a mi madre-Dijo en broma.

DAISUKE!-Se escucho varias voces masculinas.

Aiko:Y esos quienes son?

Daisuke:Son mis soldados

Aiko:Ahh ya me acuerdo

Cuandos los cuatros hombres se acercaron a su amigo le empezaron a hacer tantas preguntas.

Yamato:En donde has estado?

Axiel y Shun:Acaso nos quiere preocupar?

Kaito:Estas con alguna mujer y no nos dijiste nada?

Daisuke:He estado por ahí, no exageren y NO estoy con ninguna mujer

Aiko:Yo diría que en la ultima pregunta estas mintiendo

Daisuke:Aiko!

Aiko:Que, pero si es la verdad-Dijo inocente.

Yamato:Esa es la niña que salvaste?-Le pregunto a Daisuke.

Daisuke:Asi es, ella se va a quedar conmigo y se llama Aiko

Axiel:Bueno Aiko es un gusto conocerte-Dijo poniéndose a la misma altura que la niña.

Aiko:Igualmente

Kaito:Dime una cosa Aiko, como es eso que Daisuke esta mintiendo…acaso se esta viendo con una mujer?-Pregunto muy curioso.

Aiko:A pues s…-Fue interrumpida cuando la mano de Daisuke tapo su boca.

Shun:Que pasa Daisuke? A caso tienes algo que esconder?

Daisuke:Por supuesto que no

Axiel:Entoces deja que la niña hable

Aiko:hagajhjssagh

Aiko no podia decir nada entendible porque la mano de Daisuke aun estaba en su boca.

Daisuke:Aiko me dijo que tiene hambre, mejor nos vamos adiós!-Dijo y alzo a la niña para irse.

Axiel:Para la próxima no te salvas Daisuke!-Grito.

Cuando Daisuke vio que estaba alejado de sus amigos, miro fijamente a Aiko.

Daisuke:Por que le dijiste eso

Aiko:Porque es la verdad

Daisuke:Yo no me veo con ninguna mujer

Aiko: Y que paso con Irasue-sama y ese hermoso beso

Daisuke:Eso ni siquiera se podía llamar beso

Aiko:Hay bueno, entonces que paso con el "no beso"?

Daisuke:Fue un accidente

Aiko:Si fuera sido un accidente te hubieras separado inmediatamente

Daisuke:Emm…

Aiko:Ves a ti te gusta Irasue-sama

Daisuke:Como te puede gusta alguien, que solo lo viste pocas veces?-Pregunto para haber que respondía la niña.

Aiko:Facil, existe algo llamado AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Ahora si Daisuke estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no tenia parecer Aiko era mas inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

Aiko:Ahora me vas a decir, ese beso te gusto si o no?-Insistió.

Daisuke suspiro.

Daisuke:Esta bien, ese beso me hizo sentir sentimientos muy diferentes a los que he tenido en toda mi vida

Aiko al escuchar lo que dijo Daisuke quiso saltar de la alegría pero seria mejor permanecer tranquila.

Aiko:Tan difícil era decir eso

Daisuke:Pues no, pero eres una niña muy insistente

Pov Irasue

Cuando vi a esa humana cerca de Daisuke, si es así como se llama el humano, sentí unas ganas de separarla de el…por lo que veo estos sentimientos son celos hacia esa humana, me dan celos que se acerque a el como si nada, que tenga la facilidad de hablar con el y que pueda verlo todos los dí sentimientos hacen que no pueda pensar con claridad y que pueda actuar de una forma impulsiva, cosa que seria muy raro en mi.

También pude ver que la pequeña hanyou los veía a lo lejos con el seño fruncido, al parecer a la niña no le gusta como yo que esa humana se le acerque a Daisuke.

Estuve reflexionando en todo lo que me paso estos días y llegue a la conclusión de que me enamore de un humano, de una de las razas que yo las creía inferiores e indiferente para que juzgue a Toga por enamorarse de una humana y yo termine por el mismo camino, quien lo diría la Gran Lady del Oeste enamorada de un siquiera se si este sentimiento es correspondido y no me voy a arriesgar a descubrirlo.

Fin del Pov Irasue

Mientras dos seres de diferentes razas se daban cuenta de sus propios pequeña hanyou romperá varias reglas de la naturaleza para que estos dos estén juntos.

¿Que hara Aiko, para que Daisuke e Irasue esten juntos?¿Irasue tratara de olvidar ese sentimiento?¿Los amigos de Daisuke descubriran los sentimientos de Daisuke?¿Estaran de acuerdo?


	8. El Pasada de Daisuke

_Sueño de Daisuke_

 _En el medio de un bosque, una pareja joven y su pequeño hijo escapaban de un grupo de youkais._

 _Hombre-Daisuke hijo mío, tienes que irte de este lugar-Mientras le entregaba a su hijo de tan solo 5 años su espada._

 _Mujer-Daisuke en el momento que nosotros te digamos, tienes que irte_

 _Daisuke-No quiero irme sin ustedes_

 _Hombre-Tienes que hacerlo y también tienes que encontrar al árbol sabio el te dirá la verdad_

 _Daisuke-Pero yo no se en donde esta el árbol sabio, además yo tengo que proteger a madre de esos youkai_

 _Mujer-Cariño voy a estar bien_

 _Se empezaron a escuchar varias pisadas y entonces el padre de Daisuke dijo._

 _Hombre-VETE DE AQUÍ DAISUKE!-Grito._

 _El niño no pudo mas que obedecer el grito de su padre y con la espada de este Daisuke se alejo. Cuando Daisuke vio que estaba alejado del lugar, se trepo a un árbol y a lo lejos pudo ver como sus padre se trataban de defender de esos youkais, el niño estaba orgullosos de sus padres, porque ellos sabían defenderse muy bien, su madre a pesar de ser una dama muy educada tenia un carácter muy temperamental y su padre era todo un guerrero, tenia respeto, honor, valentía y por sobre todo con tal solo 5 años tenia mucho conocimiento de defensa y batallas, ya que sus padres le enseñaron, por alguna extraña razón ellos sabían que algo como esto podía pasar._

 _Daisuke seguía viendo la pelea hasta que vio como uno de esos youkais trapazo el cuerpo de su madre con sus garras._

 _Daisuke-NOOOO!_

 _Daisuke quería bajar de ese árbol e ir a ayudar a su padre, pero no lo hacia por que sabia que su padre se podía enojar con el. Poso de nuevo su mirada en la pelea y vio que su padre entraba en una furia incontrolable, solo quedaba el y el youkai en miraban fijamente como si sus ojos demostraban todos sus sentimientos de acabar con el pelea se retomo de nuevo, el padre de Daisuke peleaba con todas sus fuerzas…paso un minuto y solo una persona intacta quedaba en pie._

 _El niño estaba perplejo solo veía a la persona que quedaba en pie y era ese youkai que mato a sus padres. Daisuke quería derrumbarse y llorar. Pero no lo hizo, no iba a llora el tenia que ser fuerte por esa dos persona que le dieron la vida y que le enseñaron que no importa lo que pase no hay que vivir con odio y rencor. Eso lo que iba a hacer, vivir una nueva vida solo, sin odio y sin rencor hacia esa persona que mato a sus padres, porque sabia que sus padres no querrían que su único hijo solo viva para vengar su muerte._

 _Daisuke-Prometo que voy a ser fuerte por ustedes-Susurro y con eso el niño bajo del árbol y fue en la dirección donde lo dirigía el viento._

 _Fin del Sueño de Daisuke_

El pobre hombre despertó perturbado, hace años que no soñaba con sus padres y así de la nada volvió a soñar con había olvidado de esa pequeña misión que su padre le había mandado a hacer hace años, aun le quedaba esa de duda de quien era el árbol sabio y que verdad tenia que decirle. El problema era que el no sabia en donde estaba.

Cuando Daisuke despertó del todo se dio cuenta que Hikari y Aiko no estaban. Al salir de la cabaña vio a la Señora Hikari sentada mirando su alrededor y a Aiko corriendo por todo el lugar.

Aiko: Daisuke! Al fin despiertas

Daisuke: Bueno días Aiko y a usted también madre-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Aiko miro sorprendida a Daisuke ya que era la primera vez que el llama madre a Hikari. Aunque la mujer mayor no estaba sorprendida por eso ya que ella sabia que de vez en cuando Daisuke la llamaba a si y no le molestaba.

Hikari: Buenos días mi niño

Daisuke: Porque no me despertaron?

Aiko:La pregunta es…porque no te despertaste? Ya que tú eres que se despierta primero

Daisuke: Esta vez pase de largo

Hikari:Nos dimos cuenta

Daisuke dirigió su mirada al cielo y se acordaba el sueño que había tenido, aun estaba algo perturbado por eso y decidió que seria mejor dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

Daisuke: Voy a dar un paseo, ya vengo-Dijo y se fue.

Aiko miraba como el hombre que lo consideraba su padre se perdía de vista y en eso se le vino una pregunta a la mente.

Aiko: Abuela Hikari?

Hikari: Que pasa Aiko?

Aiko: Porque Daisuke no tiene una familia?

Hikari: A que viene esa pregunta?

Aiko: Es que Daisuke es un hombre muy guapo y joven aun, con unos hermosos ojos azules que hacen que te derritas, con modales propio de un caballero…Oh! Por Dios! Que mujer no querría un hombre así, pues yo si…pero como soy una niña y a el lo considero como un padre, me preguntaba eso

Hikari se reía de las ocurrencias de la pequeña hanyou neko.

Hikari:Pues veras Aiko, Daisuke si tenia una familia, el tenia una mujer llamada Akane y un hijo llamado Ren

Aiko: Y que les paso?-Pregunto curiosa.

Hikari: Los ataco un youkai llamado Yusei, el mismo que te ataco a ti también Aiko

Aiko: Ese maldito y como fue que paso?

Hikari: Ese día Daisuke estaba con su familia, hasta que llego Yusei con un grupo de youkais, el mando a su mujer e hijo a esconderse en la cabaña…Los youkais eran demasiados y Daisuke estaba muy lastimado y por unos segundos de distracción el recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente…

Aiko: Y que paso? No me dejes con la duda

Hikari suspiro.

Hikari: Cuando Daisuke se despertó estaba siendo curado en la aldea, pero al no ver a su mujer e hijo se dirijo a la cabaña y cuando llego a al lugar en donde estaba la cabaña, el lugar estaba incendiado y no había rastro de vida

Aiko: Pobre Daisuke-Susurro.

Hikari: Es por eso que Daisuke esta solo, siente que si encuentra a alguien especial de nuevo, pase lo mismo

Aiko:Y esto hace cuanto que paso?

Hikari:2 años aproximadamente

Aiko: Es paso hace poco

Ahora sí Aiko se maldecía a si misma, no sabia que Daisuke había sufrido mucho y en muy poco tiempo.

Hikari:Quieres que te cuente algo?

Aiko:Que?

Hikari:Desde que tu llegaste Daisuke a cambiado un poco, antes solía estar serio siempre y ahora siempre tiene un brillo de felicidad

Aiko:Es bueno saber eso

Con Daisuke

El hombre de ojos azules seguía pensado en como podría encontrar a ese árbol sabio. Seguía pensando hasta que sintió que choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien y por puro reflejo agarro a esa persona por la cintura ocasionando que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Mirada azulada y ambarina se mezclaban y se miraban parecer el destino era tan dichoso que no solo Aiko queria que Daisuke e Irasue estuvieran juntos, si no también el mismo destino quería eso.


	9. Parte de mi pasado sale a la luz

Parecía como si el tiempo estuviera congelado, se miraban fijamente y no hacían nada para rostros estaban cercas y se iban a cercando poco a poco pero Daisuke se detuvo porque no podía besar a alguien que "supuestamente" ya tenia pareja.

Daisuke:Lo..lo siento

Daisuke al disculparse se separa de Irasue.

Irasue:No…importa yo también estaba distraída-Dijo tratando de no mirarlo.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo que ninguno de los sabia que hacer.

Pov Daisuke

Otra vez en la misma situación incomoda, pero no es que me moleste. Al verla a los ojos vuelve ese sentimiento que hace que mi corazón se acelere rápidamente, aun me acuerdo de ese beso tan especial que hizo que aparezcan sentimientos tan intensos que nunca en mi vida he sentido. Pose de nuevo mi mirada en ella y vi que sus mejillas estaban ¿sonrojadas? Eso es imposible a menos que…no, no creo de seguro me estoy volviendo loco…

Fin de Pov Daisuke

Pov Irasue

Genial! Soy una Inu-youkai y ni siquiera me di cuenta que alguien venia en la misma dirección que malditos sentimientos me hacen volver tonta, pero tampoco puedo puedo seguir así de distraída Toga y Sesshomaru ya están empezando a sospechar, y mas de todo Sesshomaru. Dirigí mi mirada a Daisuke y vi que el me miraba de una forma intensa y de repente me acorde del beso,causando que aparezcan esos sentimientos que ni yo misma me molestaba en negarlos que los tenia. Maldición tuve que dejar de mirarlo para que no vea mi sonrojo.

Fin del Pov Irasue

Daisuke: Pido disculpas Ira…

Irasue: Sin honoríficos

Daisuke: Eh?

Irasue: No me llames con honoríficos para eso salí de mi castillo, estoy cansada de escuchar todos los días como mis sirvientes me llaman "Irasue-sama"-Dijo poniendo un cara de fastidio.

Daisuke: Debe ser un trabajo duro ser la Lady de Oeste-Dijo divertido al ver como Irasue se quejaba de que la llamaran con honoríficos.

Irasue: No tienes idea-Siguiéndole la corriente-solo a ti te dejare que me llames por mi nombre

Daisuke: Enserio?-Pregunto extrañado ya que un youkai no dejaría que ningún ser inferior lo llame con tanta confianza.

Irasue asintió.

Daisuke:Bueno, entonces yo me tengo que presentar formalmente, no?, tanta veces que nos vimos y creo que no sabes mi nombre

Irasue:Te equivocas, se que te llamas Daisuke y no me preguntes como lo se

Daisuke:Por lo menos sabes mi nombre

Después de esa charla Daisuke e Irasue decidieron pasear en de los dos decía nada, estaban en total silencio que para ellos no era estaba mentida en sus pensamientos,pensaba que no era una de esas personas que se caracterizaba como amigable, pero decidió serlo solo con Daisuke porque siempre que estaba cerca de el sentía que podía ser ella misma, una youkai con sentimientos y no lo que fingía ser.A salir de sus pensamientos, Daisuke le hablo.

Daisuke:Se que tienes preguntas y estoy dispuesto a consterstarla-Dijo con determinación.

Irasue:Y como sabes que tengo preguntas?-Pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

Daisuke:Digamos que intuí que tenias preguntas

Irasue:Pues la verdad si tengo preguntas y son muchas…vas a poder responderlas a todas?

Daisuke asiente con la cabeza y le da a entender a Irasue de que puede empezar hacer las preguntas.

Irasue:Por que tienes los ojos azules? Digamos que no es común que un humano tenga ese color de ojos

Daisuke:Pues eso fue heredado de mi padre ya que el era un hanyou, el no era un hanyou cualquiera me refiero a que el tenia un cuarto de sangre youkai

Irasue estaba sorprendida por la respuesta que le dio, pero ahora tenía dudas a la cual ella iba a preguntar.

Irasue:Que clase de hanyou era?-Pregunto intrigada.

Daisuke:El era un Inu-hanyou

Irasue:Pero si tu padre era un hanyou, porque tu no te pareces a uno?

Daisuke:Cuando mi madre estaba embaraza, mi padre pensó que el al tener poca sangre youkai, dedujo que su hijo ósea yo, podía nacer con una apariencia humana aunque cabía la posibilidad que no fuera así

Irasue:Ahora entiendo, entonces te salvaste de los maltratos

Daisuke:Te equivocas, en la aldea en donde yo vivía cuando era solo un niño, todos los aldeanos sabían que mi madre estaba con un hanyou y aunque yo tuviera apariencia humana me maltrataban porque aun seguía siendo hijo de una "bestia"

Irasue se imagino aun pequeño e inocente Daisuke siendo maltrato por muchos humanos y apareció un sentimiento de furia al saber que la persona que para ella era especial no tuvo una infancia muy linda que digamos.

Irasue:Y tus padres?

Daisuke:Mis padres eran las únicas personas que tenia y a los 5 años los perdí por un grupo de youkais

Irasue:Unos de esos yokai era el tarado de Yusei?

Daisuke sonrío al escuchar lo último.

Daisuke:Así es, como supiste?

Irasue:Cuando esa vez apareció al frente tuyo vi la forma en que se miraban y deduje que se habían visto mucho antes-Dijo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Irasue hizo otra pregunta.

Irasue: Y porque adoptaste a la niña?-Dijo refiriéndose a Aiko.

Daisuke:Si te refieres que adopte a Aiko por lastima no fue así, cuando la salve sentí que debía protegerla y cuidarla que nadie la lastime y con el pasar de los días le tome cariño como si fuera mi hija

Irasue miro a Daisuke y vio que estaba pensativo y algo perturbado.

Irasue:Que te pasa?-Dejando caer por unos segundos su mascara de indiferencia.

Daisuke:Nada

Irasue arque una de sus cejas.

Daisuke:Porque me miras así?

Irasue:Estas mintiendo, se nota que estas perturbado por algo

Daisuke:Esta bien tu ganas, lo que me perturba es que soñé que mi padre me decía que tenia que buscar a alguien llamado árbol sabio y que el me tenia que decir de una verdad pero no se de que

Irasue:Espera, dijiste árbol sabio?

Daisuke:Si, porque preguntas?

Irasue:Yo lo conozco

Daisuke:Me podes llevar hacia donde el se encuentra? Necesito hablar con el y saber que verdad me tiene que decir

Irasue:Esta bien pero te llevo de la forma rápido-Dijo acercándose a el y lo abraza para luego trasformase en una esfera de luz.

Pasaron varios minutos y Daisuke e Irasue llegaron al lugar donde estaba el Árbol al tocar tierra se sintió mareado y tuvo que apoyarse en un á Irasue lo miraba divertido.

Irasue:No es para tanto

Daisuke:Lo dices porque estas acostumbrada

Hey! Muchacho muévete-Dijo una voz desconocida.

Daisuke:Eh? Que?

Daisuke al escuchar la voz, sintió que provenía del árbol en el que estaba separarse del árbol, vio como este se le empezaba a distinguir una cara en el tronco.

Irasue:Hey viejo así que ahí estabas, hace tanto tiempo que no venia que ya ni me acordaba cual de estos árboles eras

Árbol Sabio:A mi también me da gusto verte Irasue-Dijo al sarcástico.

Daisuke:Así que usted es el Árbol Sabio-Dijo un poco sorprendido.

Árbol Sabio:Así es y tu debes ser Daisuke ya que te pareces mucho a tu tátara-abuelo Ryou

Daisuke:¿Tarara-abuelo? Como me conoces?-Pregunto.

Árbol Sabio:Tu padre Sasuke una vez te trajo aquí cuando eras un bebe

Daisuke:Entiendo, entonces sabes porque estoy aquí?

Árbol Sabio:Por supuesto, tardaste mucho en venir

Daisuke:Que verdad me tenia que decir mi padre?

Árbol Sabio:Porque mejor no lo lees?-Dijo mientras que con unas de sus ramas le daba a Daisuke una carta.

Irasue miraba todo en silencio.

Daisuke abría la carta y se sorprendió a ver que estaba escrita con la letra de su padre.


	10. Verdad Inesperada

_Daisuke:_

 _Hijo mío si lees esto es porque yo ya estoy muerto. Pero en esta carta te dejo la verdad que yo te tendría que a ver dicho empecemos._

 _Veras, tu tátara-Abuelo Ryou era un poderoso Inu-youkai que gobernaba las Tierras del tener su primer hijo llamado Shisuke (ósea tu bisabuelo), decidió convertirlo en un gran guerrero, el tiempo paso y Ryou cumplió con lo que había decidido, su hijo era muy que paso, Shisuke se enamoro de una humana y Ryou no acepto que su hijo se enamorara de una raza de convencer a su hijo de que estaba cometiendo un error y que matara esa humana, pero lo que consiguió fue que Shisuke se fuera del 7 años y Ryou se entero de que su hijo había formado una familia, cuando se entero que tenia un nieto hanyou llamado Reiku (tu abuelo), se enfureció tanto que se alío con un youkai Dragón llamado Yusei para que matara a su hijo y familia, porque no podía tolerar de que su propia sangre fuera dé cumplió con lo que le habían encargado, pudo matar a Shisuke y su compañera, pero Reiku pudo sobrevivir al ataque de abuelo tuvo que esconderse un siglo para que Yusei no lo el pasar de los años Reiku pudo formar su familia y de ahí naci yo, pero como todo tiempo feliz tuvo que terminar, Yusei se entero de que Reiku estaba vivo y como siempre la historia se repitió.Mis padres murieron por causa de Yusei y yo sobreviví.Bueno, el resto de la historia tu ya la sabes, yo forme mi familia y naciste tu._

 _Ahora te preguntaras de porque te cuento esto, pues veras el día en que tu naciste entere de que tu tátara-abuelo Ryou que vivo durante muchos siglos mientras todo esto pasaba, murió porque unos youkais Dragón lo traicionaron para quedarse con sus tierras.A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto, es que tu Daisuke **eres el único heredero de las Tierras del Norte.** Y debes ocupar tu lugar en esas que las cosas se te harán difícil porque estarás conviviendo con youkais, pero yo logre hacer una posición para que te conviertas en un es decisión tuya si quieres convertirte en youkai o no, yo te estaré apoyando en la decisión que tomes é siempre orgulloso de ti. _

_Te quiere mucho._

 _Tu padre Sasuke._

Irasue miraba fijamente a Daisuke, por un momento pensó que el hombre se sabia olvidado de cómo que se encontraba quieto como si estuviera congelado y miraba seriamente la carta.

Mientras tanto Daisuke releía la carta un millón de veces como esperando que la carta cambiara y dijera otra pobre hombre pensaba que el destino le jugaba en contra, ya que hace unos días el se consideraba un general humano como cualquiera y ahora resulta ser que el ahora es el heredero de las Tierra del Norte.

Daisuke dirigió su mirada al Árbol Sabio esperando que le dijera que esto era una Árbol Sabio al ver la mirada que le mandaba Daisuke entendió lo que el quería decir.

Árbol Sabio:No es una broma lo que dice esa carta

Daisuke:Ya me lo esperaba

Irasue:Broma? De que están hablando?-Dijo no entendiendo nada.

Daisuke se acerca a Irasue y le tiende la carta para que ella Irasue agarro la carta y empezó a leer, no cabía de su asombro, al terminar de leer su cara mostraba una gran exclamación como diciendo "wow".

Irasue:Heredero del Norte?! Así que tu eres el famoso heredero que Toga busca con desesperación-Dijo ahora sorprendida, nunca se espero que algo como esto pasara.

Daisuke:Eh? Encima me buscan…Genial! Primero me entero de que mi "queridísimo tatara-abuelo" contrato a Yusei para que matara a su descendencia por ser débil y ahora esto

Árbol Sabio:Tranquilo muchacho, yo tengo la poción que creo tu padre para ti…si quieres te la doy-Dijo.

Daisuke:No –Dijo serio.

Irasue y Árbol Sabio: Que?!

Daisuke:No voy a usar la poción, me voy a quedar así como soy, un humano-Dijo con orgullo.

Irasue:Cuando los demás se enteren, no le va a agradar nada de que un humano dirija las Tierras del Norte-Dijo refiriéndose a los demás lores y Sesshomaru.

Daisuke:Entonces será un reto, que voy a afrontar-Dijo determinado.

Irasue:Estas loco?!Te van a querer matar-Dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Árbol Sabio:Es admirable tu valentía, nunca vi tanta determinación en un humano para querer enfrentarte a youkais poderosos

Irasue:No lo alagues, por lo menos convéncelo de convertirse en un youkai-Dijo.

Árbol Sabio:Irasue esa no es mi decisión si no la de Daisuke, además por que te preocupas tanto?-Dijo lo ultimo en tono pícaro dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de la Inu-youkai.

Irasue:Porque…porq…bah! Para que me molesto-Dijo desviando su mirada para que no vean su notable sonrojo.

Daisuke:No te enojes Irasue, además ya lo decidí…ahora se lo voy a tener que decir a Aiko y Hikari-Dijo suspirando mientras pensaba en como se iban a tomar la noticia.

Irasue:Esta bien, pero conste que te advertí Daisuke

Árbol Sabio:Ustedes dos!, de donde se conocen? Ya que se hablan de una forma tan familiar-Dijo mirándolos pícaramente.

Daisuke e Irasue se sonrojaron al escuchar en el tono que hizo la pregunta el árbol.

Irasue:Eso a ti no incumbe anciano…creo que es mejor ya irnos

Daisuke:Tienes razón, de seguro Aiko y Hikari están preocupadas

Árbol Sabio:Antes que se vallan, Irasue como esta Toga?-Pregunto.

Irasue:Pues ya no pasa mucho tiempo en el castillo, ya que siempre esta cuidando de la princesa humana y su cachorro-Dijo algo molesta.

Árbol Sabio:Sesshomaru y Tu como se sienten con esto?

Irasue:Sesshomaru sigue enojado con Toga y a mi ya me da igual lo que el haga-Dijo indiferente.

Árbol Sabio:Bueno eso es todo…ya se pueden retirar-Dijo mientras se trasformaba en un árbol normal.

Daisuke e Irasue se miraron y retomaron uno estaba metido en sus pensamiento, de cómo las cosas serian cambios muy inesperados.

Irasue:"Ahora Daisuke es dueño de las Tierras del Norte, esto no le va a gustar a ningunos de los lores y menos Sesshomaru que esta empezado a despreciar mucho a los humanos"-Pensó un poco preocupada mientras miraba de reojo a Daisuke.

Daisuke:"Genial! Simplemente Genial! , valla secreto que no me dijiste padre, pero voy a cumplir con lo que me pediste"-Pensó.

Daisuke y Irasue:"Sin duda esto va hacer muy difícil"-Pensaron mientras suspiraban, ya que ninguno de los dos sabia lo que le esperaba mas adelante.


	11. El Pasado de Irasue

Caminaban en silencio hasta que Irasue hablo.

Irasue:Al parecer tienes preguntas…que estoy dispuesta a responder

Daisuke:Tan obvio soy?-Dijo en broma.

Irasue:No tienes idea-Siguiéndole el juego.

Daisuke:Enserio estas dispuesta a responder mis preguntas?-Dijo arqueando su ceja izquierda.

Irasue:Las cosas las repito solo una vez

Daisuke:He escuchado que la Lady del Oeste es una persona seria que es capaz de matar a cualquiera que se meta en su camino, pero yo en estos momento estoy viendo a otra persona, porque?-Dijo mientras caminaba.

Irasue:Pues porque en realidad esa no es mi personalidad-Dijo y Daisuke la vio confundido.

Daisuke:Lo que quieres decir es que escondes tu verdadera personalidad?-Pregunto.

Irasue:Te cuento la versión larga o corta de la historia?

Daisuke:La versión larga-Dijo y Irasue asiente.

Irasue:Veras cuando yo era una niña, la única persona que tenia era mi padre ya que mi madre murió cuando yo naci-Dijo y Daisuke asiente la cabeza dándole a entender que podía seguir- Mi padre era un Inu-youkai muy poderoso que se hacia respetar y cuando yo era una niña, el ya me empezaba a entrenar para ser una youkai muy poderosa y en ese entrenamiento me enseño el manejo de las emociones

Daisuke:Ahora entiendo, te costo mucho en manejar tus emociones?

Irasue:La verdad pues si, tenia que estar todo el tiempo seria y ser indiferente a todo lo que me rodeaba

Daisuke:Y hay alguien mas que conoce esta personalidad escondida tuya?

Irasue movió la cabeza negando.

Daisuke:No? Ni tu compañero e hijo?

Irasue: Ex-compañero-corrigió- Y no, ellos tampoco saben

Daisuke:Porque?...Digo si se puede saber

Irasue:Todo esto es culpa de mi padre, el fue que hizo que yo me comprometiera con Toga y cuando nació Sesshomaru me prohibió mostrar mis sentimientos porque creyó que así mi hijo seria débil, después con el paso de los siglos mi padre murió y pude ser libre

Daisuke:Digo si tu padre murió, porque no aprovechaste y le mostraste a Sesshomaru tu verdadera personalidad?

Irasue:Porque en ese momento Sesshomaru ya me veía como una madre indiferente que no le importaba la vida de su propio hijo…y no podía de un día para el otro mostrarle quien era en realidad, además…-Fue interrumpido por Daisuke.

Daisuke:Además que cuando le mostraras tu verdadera personalidad a Sesshomaru tenias miedo que el te tratara como un persona débil, o no?-Dijo mirándola comprensivo.

Irasue: Si-Susurro mientras miraba al suelo.

Daisuke se acerca a Irasue y toma una de sus al sentir que Daisuke le agarraba una de sus manos lo mira y este le da una cálida sonrisa como diciéndole que podía confiar en el.

Daisuke:Sigamos caminando porque cuando lleguemos a la aldea ya va a estar anocheciendo-Dijo y Irasue asiente.

Irasue y Daisuke siguieron caminando en silencio pero estaba vez sus manos estaban entrelazadas y ninguno de los dos quería separarlas.

Daisuke y Irasue al llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Hikari, Aiko se lanzo a los brazo de Daisuke.

Daisuke:Aiko que pasa?-Pregunto a la niña ya que esta estaba sollozando mientras abrazaba muy fuerte su cuello.

Daisuke:Madre que pasa?-Le pregunto ahora a Hikari ya que en ese momento ella apareció.

Hikari:No se, lo único que se es que ella se preocupo porque no venias

Daisuke:Entiendo, hey Aiko porque lloras?-Pregunto de nuevo a la niña.

Aiko:No quiero…que..te vallas-Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Daisuke:Porque piensa que me voy a ir?

Aiko:Porque mis padres una vez se fueron y me dijieron que ya venían y nunca mas volvieron…y yo ya te considero un padre y no quiero que me abandones-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras aun estaba en los brazos de Daisuke.

Daisuke:Yo también te considero como una hija Aiko y te prometo que no te voy a abandonar

Aiko:Lo prometes?

Daisuke:Lo prometo-Dijo y Aiko lo abraza.

Irasue y Hikari miraban la escena con ternura.

Mientras Aiko abrazaba a Daisuke, no paso desapercibida la presencia de Irasue.

Aiko:Que estuvieron haciendo, eh?-Pregunto picara.

Daisuke:Aiko! Que pregunta es esa-Dijo.

Aiko:Solo quería saber-Dijo con inocencia fingida.

Daisuke:Ya volviste a ser la misma de siempre-Dijo suspirando.


	12. Conociendo al Señor del Oeste

Daisuke se encontraban afuera de la cabaña y miraba el cielo mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido de anoche.

 _Flash back_

 _Irasue y Daisuke se encontraban adentro de la cabaña con Aiko y Hiraki mientras explicaban en la situación en la que se encontraban._

 _Aiko y Hikari se encontraban leyendo la carta que escribió Sasuke para terminaron de leer la carta Hikari no sabia que decir, pero la pequeña Aiko si…ya que siempre tenia algo que decir._

 _Aiko:Tu "tatara-abuelo" esta loco-Dijo molesta, ya que el fue la causa de que Daisuke sufriera cuando solo era un niño._

 _Hikari:Hay Aiko, siempre tienes algo que decir-Dijo un poco sarcástica._

 _Aiko:Por supuesto y tengo mas cosas que decir de ese vie…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hikari le tapo la boca._

 _Hikari:Aiko no estamos sola-Dijo mientras veía como Daisuke e Irasue las miraban._

 _Daisuke:Aiko de donde sacas tantas palabrotas para decir_

 _Aiko:Las escucho de Kaito y Axiel-Dijo._

 _Daisuke:Ya voy a hablar con esos dos_

 _Irasue:Si es por mi no hay problema, la niña puede expresarse libremente_

 _Daisuke:No le digas eso que después es difícil controlarla-Dijo mientras la miraba._

 _Hikari:Bueno volviendo al punto…que vas a hacer Daisuke?-Pregunto un poco preocupada._

 _Daisuke:Como dice en la carta soy heredero de esas tierras y tengo que hacerme cargo de ellas-Dijo con determinación._

 _Aiko:Yo te acompaño_

 _Daisuke:No creo que sea buena idea_

 _Aiko:Porque?-Dijo molesta._

 _Daisuke:Aiko no conozco a los youkai que habitan el castillo y no creo que quieran ver a una pequeña hanyou impulsiva_

 _Despues de terminar de hablar del tema, Daisuke e Irasue se encontraban afuera de la cabañ encontraban en silencio mientras admiraban la noche._

 _Irasue:Manaña tendrás que ir a hablar con Toga-Dijo rompiendo el silencio._

 _Daisuke:Lo único que espero es que me crea cuando le diga que soy el heredero del Norte-Dijo un poco cansado de pensar en el tema._

 _Irasue:No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo-Dijo haciendo que el lugar quede en completo silencio._

 _Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Daisuke decidió romper el silencio._

 _Daisuke:En estos momento no tendrías que estar en el castillo?...Digo porque se esta haciendo tarde_

 _Irasue:No me preocupo, ya que nadie se va a dar cuenta de mi ausencia-Dijo despreocupada._

 _Daisuke:Ni InuTaisho y Sesshomaru?-Pregunto mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas-Ello se pueden dar cuenta_

 _Irasue:Puede de que Sesshomaru se de cuenta pero se va hacer el indiferente y Toga casi nunca esta en el castillo-Dijo lo ultimo con molestia._

 _Daisuke:Te afecta que este con otra persona?-Dijo dando en el blanco de su molestia._

 _Irasue:Porque siempre aciertas en las cosas que me molestan, eres un brujo o que?-Dijo lo ultimo con humor._

 _Daisuke:Primero sentí tu hostilidad al decir lo ultimo y segundo que te puedo decir soy algo especial-Dijo algo presumido._

 _La Inu-youkai soltó una pequeña risa._

 _Irasue:Bueno ahora si me tengo que retirar…entonces mañana vas a hablar con Toga?_

 _Daisuke:Si, mañana a la mañana iré a tu castillo y puede que Aiko también venga_

 _Irasue asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a Daisuke dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y le susurra un adiós mientras se convertía en una esfera de luz._

 _Mientras Daisuke se encontraba aun admirando la noche, Aiko y Hikari espiaban a lo lejos lo que habían presenciado._

 _Hikari:Me siento culpable de ver espiado algo tan personal_

 _Aiko:Crecen tan rápido_

 _Fin del Flash back_

Con Irasue

Nuestra Lady del Oeste se encontraba esperando la llegada de se acordaba de la charla que tuvo con Toga y la graciosa cara que puso cuando se entero que el dueño de las Tierras del Norte era un humano poco común.

 _Flash back_

 _Irasue caminaba por el solitario pasillo del castillo dirigiéndose al despacho de entrar pudo ver a Toga sentado en el escritorio viendo algunos pergamino._

 _Toga:Mh…que pasa Irasue?_

 _Irasue:Tengo algo bueno que decirte que te alegrara-Dijo mientras pensaba en como tomara la noticia._

 _Toga:Que es?-Pregunto algo extrañado y curioso._

 _Irasue:Te acuerdas del misterioso heredero del Norte que tu buscas con desesperación-Dijo._

 _Toga:Emm...si-Dijo pensando en donde quería llegar con eso._

 _Irasue:Lo encontré-Dijo simplemente._

 _Toga:Que? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Y donde?_

 _Irasue:Haces muchas preguntas…lo único que te puedo decir es que hace poco lo encontré y que es un humano-Dijo mientras esperaba su reacción._

 _Toga:Un humano? Es imposible Irasue, tiene que ser una bro…-No término de decir la frase al ver la cara seria que tenia Irasue que decía que no era una broma._

 _Irasue:Mira Toga porque mejor no vas con el Árbol Sabio y lo confirmas por ti mismo ya que el lo sabe_

 _Toga:Esta bien Irasue te creo-Dijo haciendo una pausa-Y cuando voy a conocer al humano?_

 _Irasue:Mañana a la mañana-Dijo y salió del despacho._

 _Fin del Flash back_

Cuando Irasue salió de sus pensamientos se encontró con Mikoto que se dirigía a ella.

Mikoto:Irasue-sama afuera del castillo se encuentra un humano llamado Daisuke con una niña hanyou y dice que tiene que hablar con usted y el Señor InuTaisho

Irasue:Esta bien Mikoto, gracias ahora me encargo yo-Dijo y Mikoto se retiro dando un reverencia.

Justo en ese momento aparece Toga y Irasue le explica que llego dos iban caminando en silencio mientras se dirigía donde esta Daisuke, Irasue un poco mas rezaba de que todo saliera bien y esperaban de no encontrarse con salir del castillo Toga se sorprende al ver a Daisuke.

Irasue:Porque tienes esa cara de sorprendido? Si ya te dije que es un humano

Toga:No es eso, el humano se parece a Ryou el ultimo dueño que dirigió las tierras del Norte

Irasue:Primero el humano se llama Daisuke y segundo el parecido que tiene con Ryou es porque el es su tatara-nieto

La cara de InuTaisho se deformo por unos segundos ya que no podía creer lo que Irasue había dicho.

Irasue:Daisuke te va a explicar mejor de ese tema

Los Señores del Oeste al llegar en donde estaba Daisuke, este los saludos dándole una referencia.

Daisuke:Es un gusto en poder hablar con ustedes, Señor InuTaisho y Irasue-sama

Toga:El gusto es mío, en conocer al futuro Señor del Norte

Daisuke:Veo que Irasue-sama le comento un poco de eso-Dijo algo incomodo.

Toga:Así es-Dijo y vio a la pequeña hanyou al lado de Daisuke-Y quien es esta hermosa pequeña?-Pregunto poniéndose a la misma altura que Aiko.

Daisuke:Vamos Aiko no te hagas la tímida-Dijo mirándola divertida mientras que Aiko lo fulmina con la mirada.

Aiko:Me llamo Aiko Señor InuTaisho-Dijo dando una reverencia.

Toga:Un gusto de conocerte Aiko

Aiko:Igualmente-Respondio.

En ese momento aparece Sesshomaru y miro a Daisuke y Aiko con desprecio.


	13. Sesshomaru Vs Aiko

Se había presentado un silencio bastante incomodo,Irasue maldecía al destino del porque le hacia de varios segundos incómodos InuTaisho habló.

InuTaisho:Sesshomaru al fin llegas…mira, te quiero presentar al Lord del Norte-Refiriéndose a Daisuke.

Sesshomaru:Es un humano-Dijo mirando a Daisuke con mucho desprecio.

Aiko:Ya sabemos que el es un humano, como yo soy una hanyou y como tu eres youkai-Dijo sarcástica.

Sesshomaru miro a Aiko y pensó que era una hanyou muy osada para enfrentarse a el.

Sesshomaru:Tenme respeto hanyou-Mostrando sus garras.

Aiko:Que vas a hacer con esas garras? Dale veni-Dijo de desafiante pero Daisuke la agarra.

Daisuke:Aiko cálmate

Irasue y InuTaisho miraban a Aiko sorprendidos ya que nunca pensaron que la niña se iba a enfrentar a Sesshomaru.

Daisuke:Aiko no busques problemas mientras hablo con InuTaisho e Irasue-sama

Aiko:Esta bien-Dijo con mala gana.

InuTaisho:Y tu Sesshomaru cuida a la niña mientras no estemos

Sesshomaru:Yo no voy hacer de niñera

Inutaisho:Bueno Sesshomaru cuida de que no le pase nada a la niña o hablaremos muy seriamente-Dijo ignorando el comentario de Sesshomaru.

Mientras InuTaisho,Daisuke e Irasue se adentraban al castillo, Aiko y Sesshomaru miraban como los adultos se perdían de de unos minutos se miraron fijamente y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

Aiko:A donde vas?

Sesshomaru:No voy hacer tu niñera-Dijo frio como siempre.

Aiko:Bueno como vos no me quieres cuidar voy a tener que seguirte y créeme no es nada lindo que vean al mas temido youkai acompañado de una hanyou-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru:No me provoques hanyou

Aiko:Mi nombre es Aiko apréndetelo-Dijo ya irritada.

Sesshomaru:No me importa y ya cállate

Aiko y Sesshomaru caminaban en silencio hasta que se acercaron a un rio y se escuchaba los gritos de una niña pidiendo ayuda.

Aiko dirigió su mirada al rio y vio a una niña dos años menor que ella que se ahogaba.

Aiko:Ayúdala no ves que se ahoga-Le dijo a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru:No yo tengo porque ayudar a esa escoria, por mi que se muera

Aiko al escuchar lo que dijo Sesshomaru se enojo tanto que le arrojo una piedra en la cabeza.

Aiko:ERES UN ESTUPIDO SI NO LA SALVAS VOS, ENTONCES LA SALVO YO!-Grito y se tiro al rio para salvar a la niña.

La pequeña hanyou nadaba hasta la niña que aun gritaba, cuando llego hasta ella, le agarro de un brazo y se dirigió a la orilla.

Aiko:Estas bien?-Pregunta.

La niña de cabello marrón miro a Aiko y se se dio cuenta y le dijo.

Aiko:Tranquila no te voy a hacer daño, como se llamas?-Dijo y al parecer esas palabras dieron efecto porque ahora la niña no la miraba con miedo.

Niña:Me llamo Yumi y tu?

Aiko:Yo me llamo Aiko…y que haces acá sola Yumi?

Yumi iba a responder hasta que vio a Sesshomaru y se asusto tanto que abrazo a Aiko.

Aiko:Tranquila Yumi, es "amigable" si no le hablas y tu Sesshomaru vete que la asustas-Dijo.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada pero le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Aiko.

Después de que Aiko salvara a Yumi, esta ultima volvió a la aldea, y dejo de nuevo al Inu-youkai y a la hanyou que Aiko allá podido reaccionar Sesshomaru la agarro por el cuello.

Sesshomaru:No permito que una escoria como tu me grite y salga vivo-Dijo furioso.

Aiko:Soltame maldito youkai!-Dijo forcejeando.

Sesshomaru:Porque haría eso, es preferible que las escorias como tu, mueran por ser débiles

Aiko:Tu odias a los hanyous porque vas a tener un medio hermando de esa especie, cierto?-Dijo dando en el blanco.

Sesshomaru:Eso a ti note incumbe-Dijo muy enojado que empezaba a apretar mas fuerte el cuello de Aiko.

Aiko:Es cie…rto n..o me incum..be, pe..ro a ca..usa d..e ese odi..o ma..tas a perso…nas inoce…ntes-Dijo con dificultan pero sin ninguna pizca de miedo.

Sesshomaru miraba a Aiko y aun no entendía como una niña como ella no le tenia estos momento el la agarraba del cuello y aun así Aiko no lloraba, ni pedía por su vida…en mas lo veía relajado como si supiera que el realidad no era una mala persona.

Sesshomaru seguía pensando, que no se había dado cuenta que ya no sujetaba tan fuerte el cuello a Aiko.

Pov Aiko

Valla al parecer me pase, hice enojar a Sesshomaru que ahora estoy en esta situación.

No entiendo como Sesshomaru puede odiar a los hanyous y humanos a una edad temprana.A lo que me refiero de "edad temprana" es que Sesshomaru no es tan grande, su apariencia es de unos 17 años humano, pero yo le calculo que su edad es mas o menos unos 400 años.

Pueden que me crean rara, pero yo a Sesshomaru no le tengo miedo porque ciento que en realidad no es una mala para que tenga esa personalidad es porque capaz nunca tubo algún apoyo personal o alguna muestra de cariñ es un youkai puro y supuestamente el fue criado con el lema de los youkai que es "Los youkai no tienen sentimientos" pero eso es mentira, es como si dijeran que los humanos y hanyous gobiernen el mundo eso también es mentira.

Bueno mejor voy hacer que me suelte antes que me deje sin cuello.

Aiko:Me sueltas ahora o voy a tener que recurrir al modo violento-Dije.

Sesshomaru me miro con una ceja arqueada.

Sesshomaru:Y cual es tu "modo violento"-Me dijo con una burla, ya que me esta subestimando.

Aiko:Este-Dije y le di un puñetazo en la cara tomándolo desprevenido y gracias a mi puño me pude liberar.

Sesshomaru se recuperaba de mi golpe, hay que admitirlo ese golpe le dolió tanto como su que me iba a atacar de nuevo.

Aiko:Ni se te ocurra atacarme, vos preguntaste como era mi "modo violento" y yo con mucho gusto te lo mostré, será mejor que volvamos al castillo y no ruñes, ni refunfuñes-Dije autoritaria.

Sesshomaru me gruño pero me hizo caso y caminamos en silencio, sin ninguna pelea más.

Fin del Pov Aiko

En el Castillo

Mientras Dasuke se encontraba en el despacho con InuTaisho e Irasue, explicando como fue que el término siendo el heredero de las Tierras del Norte.

InuTaisho:Wow!...Nunca pensé que Ryou pudiera hacer algo así contra su propia sangre-Dijo bastante sorprendido.

Daisuke:Yo no puedo decir nada porque no lo conocí, lo único que puedo decir que Yusei esta cumpliendo su cometido

InuTaisho:Cual seria su cometido?-Pregunto.

Daisuke:Yusei logro matar a mis abuelos y padres, también mato a mi esposa Akane y mi hijo Ren, al único que le falta matar es a mi–Dijo serio.

InuTaisho:Pense que Aiko era tu hija?

Daisuke:Aiko es mi hija adoptiva

InuTaisho:Sorprendente

Irasue:Es que lo que te sorprende?-Hablo por primera vez.

InuTaisho:Es entendible si algunas mujeres humanas adoptan un hanyou, pero nunca en mi vida vi a un hombre humano adoptar un hanyou como tu Daisuke

Daisuke:Es verdad la mayoría de los hombre son resentidos con youkais y hanyous que llegan al punto de matarlos, pero mi punto de vista es que los hanyous no son malos ya que mi padre fue uno

InuTaisho:Es admirable tu forma de pensar-Dijo.

Daisuke:Hablando de hanyou, que raro que Aiko no busque problemas-Dijo algo extrañado.

Irasue:A mi me sorprende que aun Sesshomaru no haya aparecido para hacer un escándalo-Dijo también extrañada.

Los tres adultos se miraron y decidieron salir a buscar a Sesshomaru y salieron del castillo se encontraron a Aiko y Sesshomaru los dos mojados.

InuTaisho,Daisuke y Irasue:Que les paso?-Preguntaron.


	14. Nuestro Trato

Antes de que Sesshomaru y Aiko llegaran a castillo.

 _Flash Back_

 _El silencio estaba presente Sesshomaru como siempre caminaba de una forma pausada y elegante, y en su cara estaba esa mascara de hielo que no permite ver lo que piensa y siente. Mientras tanto Aiko caminaba unos paso atras de Sesshomaru y miraba como a su lado el agua del rio se movía de una forma relajante._

 _Aiko:Alguna ves reíste?-Pregunto de la nada para alijerar el ambiente._

 _Sesshomaru:No-Dijo frio._

 _Aiko:te divertiste?-Volvió a preguntar._

 _Sesshomaru:No_

 _Aiko:Sonreiste?_

 _Sesshomaru:No_

 _Aiko:Alguna vez hablaste mas de una palabra?_

 _Sesshomaru:No_

 _Aiko:Pues no te creo_

 _Sesshomaru:Hn_

 _Aiko:Que aburrido eres_

 _Sesshomaru gruño._

 _Sesshomaru:Tu eres una molestia_

 _Aiko:Al fin! hablaste mas de una palabra, que milagro!_

 _El Inu-youkai seguía caminando pero paso unos minutos y le pareció raro de que Aiko no haya su caminata y se dio media vuelta y Aiko no estaba, miro para todo lado pero no estaba, uso su oído youkai pero escuchar algo y nada, solo escuchaba el agua del rio pasando tranquilamente._

 _PLASH!Se escucho por todo el lugar._

 _Lo que había pasado es que Aiko salio de su escondite para empujar a Sesshomaru al rio y el resultado fue que los dos cayeron al rio._

 _Aiko:Maldicion quería que te cayeras tu, no los dos juntos-Dijo con un puchero._

 _Sesshomaru estaba furioso, no solo porque no se dio cuenta que una simple hanyou lo haya aventando al rio...si no que fue bastante vergonzoso para el, EL que es una temible y poderoso Inu-youkai aventado por una simple hanyou, los bueno es que nadie estaba en ese lugar._

 _Sesshomaru:Dame muy buenas razones para no matarte en estos momentos-Dijo con una voz neutra._

 _Aiko:Oye no lo hice con malas intenciones, estoy tratando de hacer algo divertido contigo y sacarte esa cara de amargado_

 _Sesshomaru:Vas a terminar muerta si no cierras tu boca_

 _Aiko:Que te puedo decir es mi naturaleza decir lo que pienso, nadie me puede detener excepto Daisuke...y si alguna vez llego a morir, en ese momento voy a decir todo lo que pienso de esa persona que me mate-Dijo seria._

 _Sesshomaru:Y si en estos momentos te mato yo?-Pregunto curiosos pero obviamente aun con su cara seria.(Aun estaban dentro del rio)_

 _Aiko:Si es así entonces...DEBERIAS DE SER MAS CONCIDERADO SOY UNA SIMPLE NIÑA, ADEMAS TU EN VES DE COMPORTANTE COMO UN ADULTO TE COMPORTAS COMO UN CRIO Y NO DEJAS QUE TUS PADRES ARREGLEN SUS ASUNTOS!...listo ahora si voy a poder morir en paz-Dijo levantado sus brazos de una forma dramática._

 _Sesshomaru miro a la pequeña hanyou neko con los ojos un poco abierto de lo normal, y dio un pequeña sonrisa divertida sin que Aiko se de primera vez en siglos no se tomo mal lo que dijo la pequeña hanyou, es mas la personalidad de Aiko es un tanto peculiar que no había visto en siglos y en mas raro en verlo de una niña de tanto solo 7 años de edad, y a eso le da un poco de gracia._

 _Sesshomaru:Si yo me comporto como un crio, entonces tu que eres?-Dijo con una ceja arqueada._

 _Aiko:A pues eso es fácil...yo me comporto como un adulta madura y sin preocupaciones-Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

 _Sesshomaru:Adulta? Madura? Que yo sepa estamos aun adentro de un rio gracias a ti-Dijo señalando la situacion en la que estaban._

 _Aiko:Jajaja...emm..pues...era para sacarte esa cara de amargado que por cierto no lo estoy haciendo nada mal...tu me entiendes_

 _Sesshomaru:Definitivamente no te entiendo-Susurro._

 _Aiko:Te escuche!_

 _Luego de esa charla se sumo un silencio, pero un silencio no poso su mirada en Sesshomaru, este miraba un punto fijo en el agua, al parecer estaba muy pensativo, hasta que Aiko tubo una gran idea de sacarlo de su pensamiento salpicandolo._

 _Aiko se reia de pronto sus risas se pararon cuando ella sintió como una ola de agua la mojaba del todo. Y cuando vio a Sesshomaru este la miraba con una sonrisa._

 _Sesshomaru:Eres tan débil, que nisiquieras puedes hacer que una simple ola de agua te lleve arrastrando_

 _Aiko:Con que débil, eh?...que yo sepa tu no pudiste para mi hermoso puño que estampe en tu cara...ahora te voy a demostrar lo débil que soy-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado._

 _Y los dos empezaron una guerra de duda cualquiera que viera esa escena pensaría que se esta volviendo loco. Porque no es nada común ver al joven y mas temido Inu-youkai jugando una guerra de agua con una sin duda en ese momento Sesshomaru se sintió volver hacer un cachorro otra vez pero sin tener que preocuparse...ya que nadie los estaba viendo, creo que después de todo el y Aiko no se iban a llevar tan mal después de todo, ya que ahora el y ella comparten un secreto._

 _Fin del Flash back_

InuTaisho,Daisuke y Irasue miraban a sus respectivos hijos esperando su respuesta de porque estaban y Sesshomaru se mandaban miradas silenciosas.

Aiko:Puess verán, Sesshomaru y yo estábamos caminando cerca de un rio y como yo soy muy torpe me caí...como me estaba ahogando Sesshomaru me salvo-Mintió aunque su mentira no fue para nada convincente porque Daisuke la miraba con el seño fruncido aunque no dijo nada.

Irasue y InuTaisho se miraron un poco sorprendidos ya que no pensaron que Sesshomaru alla hecho tal Sesshomaru miraba a Aiko pensando en que pudo haber puesto una mentira mejor.Y Aiko miraba a Sesshomaru con una mirada diciendo "no me mires así, acaso quieres decirle lo que realmente paso...porque la verdad yo no tengo problema".

Daisuke:Bueno Aiko, creo que ya es hora de irnos, esta anocheciendo y Hikari se va a preocupar-Dijo tratando de alijerar un poco el ambiente.

Aiko:Tienes razon y ademas tengo que cambiarme tambien

Daisuke se ponen en frente de Inutaisho e Irasue.

Daisuke:Lord InuTaisho, Irasue-sama un gusto de poder haber hablado con ustedes pero ahora me tengo que retirar-Dijo dando una pequela reverencia.

InuTaisho:El gusto es el mio de poder hablar con el nuevo Señor del Norte-Dijo dando una reverencia.

Aiko:Es un gusto de conocerlo Señor InuTaisho, la verdad tengo que decirlo me simpatizo mucho-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa porque sabia que se venia un regaño de Daisuke.

Daisuke:Aiko!

Aiko:Que?Si no dije nada malo-Dijo una falsa inocencia.

InuTaisho solto una pequeña risa para sorpresa de Irasue,Sesshomaru y Daisuke.

InuTaisho:Tambien pienso lo mismo de ti Aiko-Dijo finalmente.

Daisuke miraban a Irasue un tanto ultima al ver que Daisuke la mira de la una pequeña sonrisa y este le devuelve de la misma de lanzarse pequeñas sonrisa, Daisuke se dirige hasta Sesshomaru.

Daisuke:Un gusto de conocerlo Principe Sesshomaru-Dijo dandole un reverencia.Y Sesshomaru asiente la cabeza en afirmacion.

Aiko:Papi-Dijo con una mirada de borrego a medio morir.

Daisuke:Oh no...que pasa Aiko?-Pregunta sabiendo lo que se venia.

Aiko:Me llevas?-Dijo alzando sus brazos.

Daisuke asiente y la sube a su de irse Aiko le lanza un guiño a Sesshomaru sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Irasue,InuTaisho y Sesshomaru miraban como se iban alejando Daisuke y Aiko.

Irasue:Al parecer te cayeron bien-Le dice a su ex-campañero que estaba a su lado.

InuTaisho:Sin duda ellos son diferentes-Dijo y junto con Irasue se dan media vuelta y se van.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru miraban el lugar por donde se habian ido Daisuke y Aiko.Y de pronto en su mente pensaba en el guiño que le dio Aiko y penso que sin duda esa hanyou era todo un caso.

Con Aiko y Daisuke

Daisuke:Sin duda pasaste un dia muy interesante con Sesshomaru,o no Aiko?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Aiko:Hay pero que dices Daisuke...te acabo de decir que casi me ahogo y tu me dices eso-Dijo indignada.

Daisuke:Aha-Dijo con una mirada que aun estaba en su espalda vio esa mirada.

Aiko:Que fue esa mirada y ese "aha"..eh, eh dime

Daisuke:Aiko para la proxima podrias mentir de una forma mas realista porque no me voy a tragar esa mentira de que "casi te ahogas"

Silencio.

Daisuke:Dime Aiko entre Sesshomaru y tu paso algo "interesante"

Aiko:Daisuke!


	15. Luna Nueva y el pasado de Aiko

En un hermosos día soleado se encontraban cuatros soldados paseando por la aldea. Estos cuatros soldados eran los mas conocidos en la aldea junto a su general, el grupo esta formado por Yamato que es conocido por ser "brutalmente pervertido" con cada mujer que se le cruza,Shun que es el mas joven del grupo, es conocido por ser bastante sensato y tranquilo, Kaito es conocido por levantar todas las miradas de las mujeres aunque no tanto como Daisuke, y por ultimo Axiel, es conocido por tener coraje y valentía, sin contar que también ya formo una familia.

Kaito:Daisuke ha estado un poco distante, no creen?-Pregunto medio pensativo.

Shun:Es verdad, le he preguntado a la Señora Hikari en donde esta y me dijo que tenia cosas personales por resolver

Yamato:Y que creen que sea esas "cosas" personales?

Axiel:Ya salto el pervertido, no seas metiche-Dijo regañandolo.

Yamato:Por lo que he visto, la pequeña hanyou pasa mucho tiempo con Daisuke...ya perdimos a nuestro amigo y general-Dijo dramatico.

Shun:Es verdad, todas las mujeres de la aldea se sienten celosa de Aiko, cada vez que una mujer ve a Aiko la fulminan con la mirada...pobrecita

Kaito:Yo que vos no me preocupo, he visto que la pequeña Aiko tiene un caracter de los mil demonios creo que va a poder con todas esas mujeres...sin contar que aleja a todas las mujeres de nuestro Daisuke

Axiel:Protege a nuestro general de las mujeres con intensiones nadas pura

La conversación fue interrumpida por una joven a las que todos conocían, ya que era la hija de su jefe.

Akari:Hola muchachos vieron a Daisuke, es estos últimos días no lo e visto

Yamato/Kaito/Shun/Axiel:Nosotros tampoco

Kaito:El principal objetivo de Aiko es alejar, Akari de Daisuke-Le dijo a Yamato en un susurro ya que este estaba a su lado.

Se estaba poniendo el ocaso y Daisuke no encontraba a Aiko por ninguna parte, el pensó que podía estar en la cabaña pero al entrar solo se encontró con Hikari haciendo la cena.

Daisuke:Madre, sabes en donde esta Aiko?-Pregunto un tanto preocupado.

Hikari:Pense que estaba con vos

Daisuke salio de la cabaña y se adentro al bosque, porque el sabia que era como el lugar favorito de Aiko.Y no se equivoco ya que encontró a Aiko sentada de una de las ramas de un gran árbol y al parecer no tenia intensión de bajar, entonces Daisuke se subió y se sentó al lado de Aiko.

Aiko:Hoy es luna nueva-Dijo en un pequeño susurro que Daisuke escucho.

Daisuke:Ahora se porque te escondías-Dijo mirando el cielo ya nocturno pero sin la luna que siempre decoraba el hermoso cielo azul lleno de constelaciones.

En ese momento Aiko se transformo, sus orejitas y garras desaparecieron, sus cabellos se pusieron de un color azabache y sus ojos eran de un color miel muy bonitos.

Daisuke:Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Aiko:Ya la hiciste-Dijo con una pequeña risita.

Daisuke:Jaja que graciosa...dime una cosa tu cono..ciste a tus padres?

Aiko:Pues la verdad si, hace como 2 años atrás estaba con ellos

Daisuke:Es eso es hace poco, pero entonces que paso?-Pregunto curioso.

Aiko:Bueno te voy a contar mi historia...mi padre era una youkai Neko, el era poderoso pero yo no conocía de donde provenía, su personalidad era seria y muy poca veces nos mostraba cariño a mi y a mi madre-Dijo mientras miraba las estrellas-en cambio mi madre era una persona muy cariñosa y buena...cinco años de mi vida estuve con ellos pero un día mi padre desapareció como todos los días pero en este caso nunca mas apareció, en ese momento fue un golpe muy fuerte para mi y para mi madre, que entonces me di cuenta que el nos había abandonado...desde ese entonces pasaron cinco meses, un día me desperté y mi madre ya no estaba en la cabaña, la estuve esperando un día pero jamás apareció cuando ya era de noche unos youkai atacaron mi hogar en donde yo estaba, tuve suerte de salir con vida ya que esos youkais lograron atacarme y de ahí salí herida, es ese momento había quedado inconsciente cuando me desperté estaba en la cabaña de la sacerdotisa que me cuida ella se llamaba Izami y lo otro tu ya lo sabes-Dijo terminando el relato.

Daisuke estaba un poco shokeado con la información que le dijo Aiko, se sintió mal por lo que paso la pequeña a tan temprana edad sufrió mucho.

Daisuke:Y como se llamaban tus padres?

Aiko:Mi madre se llamaba Asuka y mi padre Daiki

Daisuke:Sigue pensando en ellos?

Aiko:A veces pienso que mi madre puede estar muerta o viva, quien sabe y mi padre sin duda esta vivo, pero creo que ya no le importo...cuando te escucho contar como era tu difunto hijo siento celos de el

Daisuke:Porque?-Dijo sorprendido.

Aiko:Porque el si tenia tu sangre, el estaba aparentado contigo, siempre quise tener un padre como tu

Daisuke:Y lo tienes, Aiko lo que menos importa es la sangre, tu familia son las personas que te quieren como son sin importar nada, como te queremos Hikari y yo, ya no estas mas sola pequeña...además si no te conocieras diría que eres mi hija en estos momentos-Dijo con una sonrisa que Aiko de volvió.

El silencio se hizo presente un momento, pero ahora Aiko le hizo una pregunta a Daisuke.

Aiko:Ahora te toca contarme como era tu historia, no se lo quise preguntar a la abuela Hikaria porque querías que me lo contaras tu

Daisuke:Mi historia es mucho mas extendida que la tuya

Aiko:No importa tenemos todos el tiempo o mejor dicho la noche

Daisuke:Esta bien-Dijo suspirando.

Aiko:Cuentame como eran tus padres y como se llamaban?

Daisuke:Mi madre se llamaba Eimi y mi padre como ya sabes Sasuke, mi madre tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran de color avellana muy bonitos, su estatura no era ni alta ni baja y mi padre tenia el pelo azabache y sus ojos azules

Aiko:Tu padre era un hanyou así como yo, ósea tenia orejitas?-Pregunto mientras movía sus orejitas.

Daisuke:Exacto, asi como tu Aiko cuando era un niño desconocía de donde provenían mis padres, de mi madre sospechaba que venia de la realeza porque en la forma de como hablaba y hacia las cosas eran muy elegantes, y de mi padre cada vez que le preguntaba el cambiaba de tema...mis padres me enseñaron a luchar a una edad muy corta...-Dijo siendo interrumpido por Aiko.

Aiko:Espera un segundo, tus padres?,ósea que tu madre también sabia pelear?-Dijo sorprendida.

Daisuke:Pues la verdad pues si...ella no quería ser una carga para mi padre y como ella tenia una amigo exterminador de demonios, ella le pidió que le enseñara a pelear

Aiko:Wow! sorprendente

Daisuke:A la edad de cinco años mis padres murieron por culpa de Yusei, ese día mi padre me pidió que me alejara pero yo no lo hice, solo me escodi y vi como mis padres pelearon hasta el ultimo momento de su vida, después de ese momento buscaba un nuevo hogar solo...cuando caminaba solo me dirigí hasta una cosecha de plantas medicinales...te cuento algo?-Dijo cortando la narración.

Aiko:Que?

Daisuke:Hikari es una sacerdotisa ya retirada

Aiko:Encerio?

Daisuke:Si, como te decía en esa cosecha de planta medicinales me encontré a Hikari,ella en ese momento cuando me vio no dudo en acogerme sin importar que yo fuera un poco diferente...los primeros días que pase en la aldea la gente me miraba con desconfianza, no me insultaban pero si hablan a mis espaldas, todo eso cambio cuando salve a Akane la hija mayor del terrateniente Takeda-Dijo con una sonrisa recordando ese recuerdo-ese día la aldea estaba siendo atacada por unos youkais y ahí fue que demostré mis conocimientos en las peleas, después de ese momento me nombraron general a una temprana edad

Aiko:Espera un segundo! hija de Takeda!...entonces la otra vez que vi a esa chica que estaba contigo era...-Dijo muy sorprendida.

Daisuke:Exacto, Akari es la hermana menor de mi difuntas esposa-Dijo finalmente.

Aiko:Despues de esa pelea la gente de la aldea te seguía tratando mal?

Daisuke:No, con el paso del tiempo la gente empezó a tomar confianza en mi y de un día para el otro era la persona mas quería en la aldea, incluso llegaron a pensar que era un milagro de Kami ya que mis ojos eran diferentes-Dijo divertido.

Aiko al escuchar lo ultimo soltó una carcajada.

Aiko:Que ocurrencia tienen los humanos...y como fue tu relación con Akane, ella sabia lo que en realidad eres?

Daisuke:Mi relación con Akane fue muy especial, digamos que ella sospechaba un poco de mi ya que empezaba a demostrar mi resistencia y fuerza un tanto fuera de lo normal, a mi no me quedo de otra que decirle, pero la verdad me sorprendió mucho que no se haya asustado cuando ya sabia la verdad, después de la charla que tuve con Akane nos hicimos muy unido y a la edad de los 20 años nos casamos, no tuvimos hijos antes porque yo salía mucho pero después de un tiempo a la edad de los 30 años ella quedo embarazada...después lo otro tu ya lo sabes

Aiko:Wow! Daisuke sin duda que para varias eres muy especial-Dijo y cuando miro a Daisuke este estaba muy pensativo-que pasa?

Daisuke:Esas ultima tres palabras que dijiste me hiciste acordar una charla que tuve con mi madre

Aiko:Cual charla?

Daisuke:Tu sabes lo que significa mi nombre?-Pregunto.

Aiko:No

Daisuke:Mi nombre significa "ser un hombre sobresaliente que pueda ayudar a los demás",cuando mi madre me lo dijo yo no la entendía pero ella me explico que era un persona muy especial...después apareció mi padre y me dijo "Daisuke tu tiene dones que nadie en este mundo tiene, pero tienes que buscarlo por ti mismo", pero yo nos lo hice mucho caso porque en ese entonces era un niño

Aiko:Y cuales son tus dones?-Pregunto curiosa.

Daisuke:Unos de mis dones, es que puedo saber cuando una persona miente y dice la verdad a través de los ojos, los otros dones dejos que lo descubras tu solita

Aiko:Oye no me dejes con la duda, sabes que no importa ya pronto lo voy a descubrir...otra cosa me acabo de dar cuenta es que nosotros dos pasamos situaciones un tanto parecidas

Daisuke:Tienes razón, puede que en mi vida haya perdido muchas cosas, como mis padres, mi esposa Akane y mi hijo Ren...pero sin duda también gane muchas otras, como a mi madre (Hikari), a ti, a mis soldados que en realidad son mis mejores amigos

Aiko:Estaba por jurar que primero ibas a decir a Irasue-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Daisuke:No se, de que hablas-Dijo desentendido.

Aiko:No me cambies de tema

Daisuke:Sabes que, se esta haciendo muy tarde y no quiero preocupar a madre-Dijo mientras empezaba a bajar del árbol.

Aiko:No huyas!-Dijo mientras también baja del árbol.

Mientras Daisuke se encaminaba a la cabaña, una humana Aiko corría detrás de el para molestarlo un poco.


	16. Viaje a las Tierras del Norte

Hoy era el GRAN día en la que Daisuke iba a ir a las Tierra del Norte para tomar su lugar y ser llamado el Señor del Norte.A la parecer Inu No Taisho e Irasue le había informado que aun que no haya dueño en las Tierras del Norte, seguía habiendo sirvientes que seguían trabajando en el castillo.

Daisuke estaba saliendo de la cabaña junto a Aiko y fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con cuatros caras muy conocidas.

Kaito/Yamato/Shun/Axiel:Holaa Daisuke!

Daisuke:Pero que?...-Dijo sorprendido ya que no esperaba a encontrarse a sus amigos, y menos en el momento en la que justo iba a ir las Tierras del Norte.

Aiko:Que se les ofrece, para que vengan a nuestra humilde cabaña?-Pregunto.

Kaito:Bueno queríamos ver a nuestro amigo-Respondió simplemente.

Axiel:Hace días que nos los veíamos a los dos-Regaño.

Shun:Parecen medios distanciados y la gente de aldea se empieza a preocupar

Yamato:Al parecer encontramos a nuestro amigo Daisuke en el momento justo, porque me parece que te ibas a algún lado-Dijo perspicaz.

Daisuke:Bueno si, tenia que hacer un pequeño viaje-Dijo indiferente-pero nada importante

Kaito/Yamato/Shun/Axiel:Te acompañamos!

Daisuke/Aiko:NO!-Gritaron alarmados-Ejem...digo no pueden

Kaito:Porque no?-Pregunto con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

Daisuke pedía ayuda a Aiko con la mirada.

Aiko:Porque me tienen que cuidar a mi

Yamato:Que yo sepa somos soldados, no niñeras

Aiko:Hay no sean malitos, además Daisuke tiene que viajar solo-Poniendo un puchero en su cara.

Shun:Pienso que nos están ocultando algo-Mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Daisuke:En estos momentos nos puedo decirles lo que pasa-Dijo serio-pero muy pronto lo sabrán

Axiel:Entoces, pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupado-dinos lo que pasa Daisuke, o acaso nos no tienes confianza?

Daisuke:No es eso, pero no es el momento-Dijo-por lo menos cuiden a Aiko, me lo prometen?

Kaito:Esta bien, te cuidamos a la pequeña pero espero que pronto nos diga lo que pasa-Dijo serio.

Aiko:Aww! que tierno yo sabia que aun me quieres-Dijo mientras saltaba a los brazos de una Kaito sonrojado.

Daisuke:Cuidado en donde poner tus manos Kaito, es una niña-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Yamato:Ya salió el lado padre sobreprotector de Daisuke-Dijo y soltó una carcajada.

Daisuke:Cuando no este, ustedes dos-Señalando a Kaito y Axiel-no digan palabrota en frente de Aiko que después ella las dice como si te contara el clima

Kaito y Axiel:Lo prometemos

Después de que Daisuke hablara con sus amigos y dejara a Aiko con ellos, empezó su viaje hacia las Tierras del Norte que dentro de poco serán sus Tierras. Mientras viajaba, pasaba por una aldea y se encontró con la desagradable imagen de un Youkai-Oni que tenia grades garras, colmillos y cuernos...Sujetaba a una mujer joven en sus grandes garras, y muchos aldeanos veían la escena con terror.

Como Daisuke veía que nadie iba a hacer nada, saco su espada y corrió hacia donde esta le youkai.

Daisuke:Ey, TU!...porque mejor no te metes con la alguien que si se pueda defender

Youkai-Oni:Y piensas que tu me puedes vencer...mejor no te metas en esto

Daisuke:Tu lo pediste-Dijo y corrió hacias el youkai cortándole el brazo izquierdo mientras agarraba a la joven-Estas bien?-Pregunto a la chica y esta asiente la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

Youkai-Oni:Humano morirás por tu osadía!-Grito y se lanzo hacia Daisuke.

La pelea se desataba, todos los aldeanos veían al misterioso humano de ojos azules que peleaba con facilidad contra el Youkai-Oni, todos estaban realmente sorprendidos en la forma que peleaba Daisuke porque cada vez que el youkai se preparaba para atacar a Daisuke, este se movía con facilidad esquivando el ataque.

Youkai-Oni:Es imposible que un humano con tu pelee con facilidad!...pero pronto morirás-Dijo furioso.

Daisuke:Estos youkais y su afición de matar-Sacando su espada mientras la hoja empezaba a brillar de un verde pálido-Rayo Destructor!-Grito mientras lanzaba el ataque hacia el Youkai-Oni desintegrándolo por completo.

Todos los aldeanos rodearon a Daisuke agradeciéndole por salvarlos de ese hombre de edad avanzada se acerco a Daisuke.

Hombre:Oh! Joven de que forma le podemos agradecer

Daisuke iba a decir que no hacia falta, pero se acordó de algo.

Daisuke:Me pueden prestar un caballo?...es que necesito hacer un viaje-Dijo.

Hombre:Por supuesto!

Los aldeanos de la aldea le dieron a Daisuke un caballo negro, este ultimo le decía a los aldeanos que le iba a devolver el caballo cuando terminara el viaje, pero los aldeanos se negaron y dijeron que se lo podía quedar porque era lo de menos, era un regalo por haberlos salvado.

Hombre:Disculpe Joven, a donde se dirige?-Pregunto curioso.

Daisuke:Me dirijo hacia el Norte-Respondió simplemente.

Hombre:Tenga cuidado, se ha escuchado que aun que las Tierras del Norte no tenga dueño...hay unos youkais que protegen esas tierras

Daisuke:"Señor si supiera, que usted esta enfrente del futuro Señor del Norte"-Pensó-Gracias por el aviso lo tendré en cuenta-Dijo y se fue del lugar cabalgando.

Pov Aiko

Daisuke se fue y yo me que con los "cuatros tarados"...no es por mala, pero cuando Daisuke se fue, estos cuatros se pusieron a pelear para quien me vigilaba primero...eso es ofensivo porque eso quiere decir que no me quieren vigilar. Aun siento la esencia de Daisuke eso quiere decir que el aun esta cerca de esta región, entonces sin que nadie se diera cuenta me fui saltando árbol en árbol donde el aroma me dirigía.

Fin del Pov Aiko

Cuando Aiko se fue, los cuatro soldados ya estaban decididos quien cuidaba a la pequeña hanyou primero...pero al ver que Aiko no estaba se desesperaron. Fueron a la aldea pensando que estaba ahí, un poco mas y la aldea estaba patas arribas, justo pasaba Hikari y los soldados se acercaron a ella.

Hikari:Que pasa muchachos?-Mirándolos extrañada, ya que los cuatros solados estaban agitados.

Axiel:Daisuke...se...fue...-Dijo entrecortado.

Yamato:Prometimos...cuidar...-Tratando de hacer una oración coherente.

Kaito:Aiko...aunque...

Shun:Aiko...desapareció...y no...la...encontramos-Dijo terminando toda la oración.

La pobre mujer mayor miro a los soldado que decían incoherencias por la falta de oxigeno, pero paso unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta, que cada uno trataba de terminar la oración del otro.

Hikari:Haber déjenme si entendí...Daisuke se fue-Los soldados asintieron-Les dijo a ustedes que cuidaran a Aiko-Los cuatros asintieron de nuevo-pero Aiko desaparecio y ahora no la encuentran-Dijo y finalmente volvieron a asentir los cuatros.

La mujer mayor estaba pensativa hasta que dedujo que posiblemente Aiko se haya ido a buscar a de pensar esa posibilidad negó con la cabeza, dejado a Axiel,Yamato, Kaito y Shun interrogantes de lo que pensaba.

Shun:Que vamos hacer?...Cuando Daisuke se entere nos mata-Dijo preocupado.

Hikari:No se preocupen Aiko debe estar bien, además se sabe defender-Dijo normal.

Axiel:Pero...

Hikari:No se preocupen, yo se en donde esta Aiko

Yamato/Kaito:En donde esta?

Hikari les dio a los cuatros hombres un sonrisa enigmática y se dio vuelta para volver a su hogar...dejando a cuatros soldado bastantes confundidos.

Con Daisuke

Daisuke se encontraba viajando ahora en su caballo negro llamado "Tornado", como vio que esta anocheciendo decidió para cerca de un arroyo para que su caballo tomara un poco de se iba a recostar en un árbol unos de los arbustos que estaba ahí se empezaron a mover, Daisuke puso su mano en el mango de la espada y justo en ese momento Aiko salió del arbusto exaltando a Daisuke y Tornado.

Daisuke:Pero que susto...Como demonios llegaste hasta acá Aiko-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Aiko:Digamos que tus soldados no son muy buenos vigilándome-Dijo una sonrisa.

Daisuke:Que estaban haciendo para que no te prestaran atención

Aiko:Se estaban peleando por quien me vigilaba primero-Dijo y Daisuke pego su mano con su frente.

Daisuke:Y como me encontraste?

Aiko:Seguí tu esencia, además tu aroma se dirigía hacia una aldea y no cabe decir que los aldeanos hablaban de un misterioso hombre de hermosos ojos azules que los salvo de un youkai-Mirando a Daisuke con una sonrisa divertida.

Daisuke:Muy astuta niña...sin duda voy a tener que hablar con los muchachos, no pudieron vigilar a una niña de 7 años-Dijo divertido.

Aiko:Y ese caballo de donde salió?-Pregunto apuntando a Tornado que estaba acostado.

Daisuke:Me lo dieron los aldeanos cuando los salve...Se llama Tornado

Aiko:Bonito nombre, aun que pienso que realmente estabas aburrido como para ponerle ese nombre-Dijo con burla y Daisuke desvió su mirada porque no quería admitir que Aiko tenia razón, viajar solo es realmente aburrido.

Daisuke:Ey! Ese nombre es lo que significa mi espada-Defendiéndose.

Aiko se dirigió con cautela a Tornado, pensado que si se acercaba rápido podía asustarlo...pero sus pensamientos fueron equivocados, porque el caballo la miraba como inspeccionándola que no quisiera hacerle daño pero al darse cuenta de las intensiones de Aiko, se paro y se acerco, Aiko al ver que tenia permitido tocarlo, le dio varias caricias suaves que a Tornado sin duda le gustaban.

Daisuke miraba la escena con una sonrisa de lado, la verdad no estaba enojado con Aiko por querer venir con el...el también quería que Aiko lo acompañara porque cada vez que la pequeña hanyou esta con el es divertido, ella te hace ver las cosas de otra forma y hace comentarios graciosos...sin duda Aiko es una niña especial y única.


	17. En las Tierras del Norte

El alba se estaba poniendo. Y Daisuke y Aiko seguían viajando a las Tierras del Norte.

Aiko:Ya llegamos?-Pregunto aburrida.

Daisuke:No

Aiko:Ya llegamos?-Volvió a preguntar.

Daisuke:No

Aiko:Ya llegamos?

Daisuke:No

Aiko:Ya...-Fue interrumpida por Daisuke.

Daisuke:QUE NO!

Aiko:Oye Daisuke no te sulfures...te pregunto por que me estoy cansando

Daisuke:Cansando?-Arqueo una ceja-que yo sepa desde que estábamos viajando, tu has estado todo el viaje encima de Tornado,el pobre hizo todo el trabajo-Dijo divertido.

Aiko:Emm...pues... es una bromita-Dijo bajando de Tornado y poniéndose al lado de Daisuke.

Pasaron unos minutos y entre los arboles se emperezaba a distinguir un hermosos castillo. Al llegar al castillo en la puerta se encontraba una hermosa youkai de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

-Quien eres y que haces aquí?-Pregunto de una forma brusca la youkais.

Daisuke:Me llamo Daisuke y de seguro te avisaron que yo iba a venir-Dijo tranquilo y pausadamente.

-JA! Así que tu eres el humano que va ser dueño de estas tierra, pues no me fio, cualquiera se puede hacer pasar por el dueño de estas tierras y mas si es humano-Dijo con burla, la misteriosa youkai.

Daisuke estaba tranquilo, pero Aiko estaba hecha una furia. Daisuke saco su espada y la puso enfrente de la youkai.

Daisuke:Decime una cosa, tu conoces esta espada, cierto?-Dijo serio.

-Pero que?-Dijo mirando sorprendida la espada, que haces siglos que no veía.

Daisuke:Esta espada se llama Tatsumaki fue hecha por Ryou el antiguo Señor del Norte...esta espada fue transmitida a su hijo Shisuke y Shisuke transmitió su espada a Reiku...generación por generación esta espada fue pasando mano en mano por la descendencia no querida por Ryou, hasta que llego a mi-Dijo terminando el relato mientras guardaba su espada.

La youkai estaba sorprendida y un poco mas con la boca abierta, ella vio detenidamente a Daisuke y casi le agarra un ataque...pero que TONTA había sido, sin duda estaba ciega como para no darse cuenta que el humano que tenia en frente era el calco exacto de Ryou solo que este era un versión humano.

-Entoces tu ere...-Fue interrumpida.

Daisuke:Digamo que soy el Tátara-Nieto de Ryou, ahora puedes decirme como te llamas?

Me...me...llamo Sayumi y yo soy la encargada del castillo hasta que apareciera el siguiente Señor del Norte-Dijo mientras trataba de digerir la información.

Aiko estaba sorprendida de la forma tranquila que hablaba Daisuke...Si a ella le hubiera tocado hablar sin duda no se hubiera comunicado precisamente con "palabras".

Daisuke:Vamos Aiko-Dijo entrando al castillo dejando una shokeada Sayumi.

Cuando Sayumi escucho el nombre Aiko no sabia a que se refería hasta que vio a la pequeña hanyou al lado de Daisuke.

Sayumi:Que hace esta hanyou acá?-Dijo con desprecio mientras aceleraba el paso hasta ponerse al lado de Daisuke.

Daisuke:Esta hanyou es mi hija y se llama Aiko-Dijo un poco molesto.

Sayumi:Lo que faltaba, primero el Señor del Norta es nada mas y nada menos que un humanos, y ahora tambien una hanyou se instala al castillo

Daisuke:Que yo sepa ahora, soy el Señor del Norte y si no te gusta puedes irte-Dijo serio.

Sayumi lo miro y se quedo callada, mientras Aiko escuchaba y miraba todo con una sonrisa, nunca en su vida nadie la había defendido como en estos momento Daisuke lo hacia...Pasaron unos minutos y Daisuke le pidió a Seyumi que reúna a todas las sirvientas y soldados del castillo, la youkai de mala gana fue hacer lo que pidió Daisuke.

Pasaron como mucho una hora y estaban todos reunidos en el castillo hasta Seyumi...A Aiko le causo un escalofrió en ver tantos youkais como muchos eran 200 en total, de diferentes tamaños y especies...Daisukle se situó en frente de todos esos youkais y Aiko se puso a su lado.

Daisuke:Ejem silencio-Dijo y nadie lo escucho-Silencio!-Dijo un poco mas alto y nada.

Aiko:SILECIO!-Grito y todos los youkais miraron a Aiko.

Aiko:"Yo y mi boca"-Pensó.

-Tu quien eres?-Dijo un youkai mirando con el ceño fruncido a Daisuke.

Daisuke:Me llamo Daisuke y soy el heredero de estas Tierras-Dijo tranquilo sin ningún miedo de estar en frentes de youkais.

Aiko primero vio a Daisuke y después vio a toda la pandilla...Se dio cuenta que todas las youkais miraban embobadas a Daisuke a pesar de que este sea un humano.

Aiko:"Mi querido Daisuke, espero que en las noches cuando duermas no te pase nada y que esto no me impida que tu estés feliz con Irasue"-Pensó mientras miraba con preocupación a Daisuke.

-Es imposible que tu seas el heredero de estas tierras-Dijo otro soldado youkai.

Daisuke:Vamos mejor sin rodeos, yo soy descendiente de Ryou-Dijo un tantito exasperado.

-Es imposible, Ryou dijo que había eliminado su descendencia-Dijo el mismo youkai.

Sayumi:Desgraciadamente Daisuke es heredero de estas tierras por dos cosas, una su apariencia física es la misma que Ryou solo que le falta las marcas youkai y la segunda es que el tiene la espada Tatsumaki, es obvio que el es el heredero-Dijo finalmente ya que se estaba cansando de esto.

-Y que hace esta estúpida hanyou acá-Dijo una youkai.

Daisuke:Creo que voy a tener que dejar cosas en claro, esta hanyou se llama Aiko y tiene derecho a ser respetada, puede que sea humano pero no estúpido, el que no le guste respetar las reglas que imponga en estos momento se puede ir del castillo y jamás volver, pero el que se quede y le haga daño a Aiko, sufrirá las consecuencias-Dijo mientras su cara era inexpresiva y su tono de voz era frio.

Todos que estaban ahí y incluso Aiko les recorrió un escalofrió en la nuca;Los soldados youkais y las sirvientes miraban a Daisuke detenidamente por un momento, y pesaron que enfrente de ellos estaba el mismísimo Ryou el poderoso y temido Inu-youkai, la pobre Aiko por un momento tubo miedo de Daisuke, ya que nunca conoció esa parte tan fría de Daisuke.

Daisuke sin duda odiaba usar esa fachada de ser frio, pero de alguna forma tenia que hacerles entender que el no tenia miedo, otra cosa por lo que odiaba ser frio que es Aiko se asusto de el.

Daisuke:Todos pueden retirarse-Dijo serio.

Al decir lo ultimo, la mayoría de los youkais volvieron hacer su deberes del castillo hasta Seyumi...Solo sietes youkais se quedaron...Daisuke los miraba detenidamente.

El primero youkai era un youkai zorro, su apariencia era de unos 30 años humanos, su cabellos eran grises y sus ojos eran del mismo, su cara era seria y no mostraba sentimientos, y digamos que no miraba de una forma muy linda a Daisuke.

Los segundos eran gemelos Neko, sus apariencias eran de unos 21 años humanos, estos dos eran pelirrojos y sus ojos eran verdes.A diferencia del primer youkai estos tenían mirada tranquila.

El cuarto youkai era un youkai lobo, su apariencia era de unos 35 años, su cabello es marrón y sus ojos verdes.

El quinto youkais era también un youkais lobo, su apariencia era de unos 27 años, su cabellos eran azabache y sus ojos eran escarlata.

El sexto youkais era un youkai Tora, al parecer era el mas grande ya que su apariencia era de 40 años, su cabellos eran azules y sus ojos eran del mismo color.

Y el séptimo youkai también era un youkai Tora, su apariencia era de 17 años y sus cabellos eran celestes y sus ojos eran azules. Sin duda a este ultimo Aiko se le quedo viendo embobada.

-Un gusto de conocer al siguiente Señor del Norte,yo me llamo Kyosuke y soy el General de las tropas del Norte-Hablo con respeto el youkai que tiene cabellos azules.

Daisuke:El placer es mío Kyosuke

-Hola!-Hablaron los gemelos.

-yo me llamo Haru-Dijo el de la derecha.

-Y yo me llamo Haku-Dijo el de la izquierda.

-Y somos la dupla dinámica-Dijeron los gemelos Neko.

Aiko/Daisuke:"Que gemelos mas raros"-Pensaron.

Kyosuke:Tengan mas respeto-Dijo dándole un zape a los gemelos.

Haru/Haku:Auch! No nos pegues-Dijeron.

Daisuke:Un gusto de conocer a la "dupla dinámica"-Dijo divertido.

Kyosuke:Mejor los presento yo, bueno...Raiko es el-Dijo señalando al youkai de cabellos grises-El es Seiya-Señalando al youkai de cabellos marrones-Yusuke es el-Señalando de cabellos azabaches-Y es el mi hijo Yue-Dijo por ultimo señalando al youkai de cabellos celeste.

Daisuke:Un gusto de conocerlos a todos

Haru:Haku mira es nuestra hermanita perdida-Dijo en broma señalando a Aiko.

Haku:Es cierto Haru, es un milagro-Dijo y ambos gemelos se lanzaron a abrazar a Aiko.

Aiko:Sueltemen par de locos-Tratando de escapar de los gemelos Neko.

Daisuke:Aiko no seas hosca y deja que tus "hermanos" te muestren cariño-Dijo mirando divierto a Aiko.

Aiko:En vez de quedarte ahí parado y ven a ayudarme

Kyosuke:Señor disculpe la insolencia de mis soldados-Dijo dando una reverencia.

Daisuke:No te preocupes, creo que Aiko necesitaba un poco de cariño-Mirando aun la escena que daban Aiko y los gemelos que parecía unos niños.

Yusuke:Señor, para que sepa esos gemelos siempre son así-Dijo dándole una especie de advertencia a Daisuke.

Seiya:Es verdad, esos gemelos son...em...pues...raros-Dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

Raiko:Nunca cambia esos dos, hay que darles una lección a ese par para que dejen de ser tan estúpidos-Dijo frio y se dio media vuelta.

Kyosuke:El siempre es así-Le dijo a Daisuke.

Daisuke:Me di cuenta en el momento cuando me miro de una forma no muuuy linda

Mientras Daisuke y Kyosuke hablaban, Yue se dirigió en donde estaban los gemelos.

Yue:Dejen de hostigar a la pequeña-Dijo agarrando Aiko.

Aiko"No me molestaría que tu me hostigaras, por mi secuéstrame y llévame a un lugar lejano"-Penso mientras miraba a Yue.

Yue:Estas bien? Haru y Haku no te hicieron daño al darte el "abrazo brutal"-Pregunto.

Aiko:Estoy bien-Dijo sonrojada.

Haku:Oye Yue,

Haru:Interrumpiste

Haku:Nuestro

Haku/Haru:Abrazo-Dijero al mismo tiempo.

Yusuke/Seiya:Yo a eso no le llamaría abrazo, mas bien seria el "abrazo asesino"-Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Aiko:Esto de acuerdo con Yusuke y Seiya-Dijo riéndose.

Al parecer no todos los youkais son iguales, pues como verán al parecer, Kyosuke, Yusuke, Seiya, Yue, Haru y Haku y puede ser que también Raiko, no se tomaron mal la noticia de que Daisuke sea el nuevo Señor del Norte si no curiosidad de ver como un humano le da ordenes a youkais sin que este tenga ningún miedo.


	18. El Señor del Este

¡Hola! volví después de tanto tiempo. Bueno prometí no dejar el fic , ahora que estoy de vacaciones y no hay mas escuela voy poder seguir. Bueno les aviso que cambie un poco mi forma de escribir.

Eso es todo. ¡Espero que le guste el capi!.

* * *

La rutina monótona de Irasue volvía de a poco y eso a ella le desesperaba. En días no supo nada de Daisuke, pero por lo que deducía creo que le iba bien en las Tierras del Norte porque no hubo ninguna queja. En estos momento ella se encontraba tomando aire fresco hasta que apareció InuTaisho y se situó a su lado. Irasue lo miro un poco con asombro pero no lo demostró, pensó que el estaba con esa humana como hace todos los días después de que se entero que estaba embarazada.

-Pensé que te habías ido, como todos los días-Dijo Irasue mirando a su alrededor.

-Decidí cambiar un poco la rutina y quedarme-Dijo simplemente InuTaisho mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el viento tocara su cara.-¿Como se tomo Sesshomaru la noticia?-Pregunto.

-Sigue reacio a la noticia de querer emparejarse con la hija de Ryukotsusei-Dijo con simpleza Irasue.

-¿Porque?, Si la joven Kyōu es perfecta para Sesshomaru. Además es muy bonita, suerte que no salió igual al padre-Dijo InuTaisho mirándola a Irasue.

Irasue lo miro, no sabia si reírse o golpearlo por se idiota, al parecer InuTaisho no entendía que Sesshomaru no quería emparejarse con nadie. Pero claro, como el no pasa tiempo con su primera familia, no se entera de nada.

-¿No entiendes?, Sesshomaru no quiere emparejarse con nadie-Dijo Irasue tratando de ser compresible mas con Seshomaru que con el.

-Cuando nosotros nos emparejamos teníamos la misma edad de Sesshomaru, no entiendo porque tiene que cambiar ahora.

La Inu-youkai pego su mano en la frente y pensó "que idiota". Ella entendía perfectamente que se emparejo con este bruto cuando tenia la misma edad de Sesshomaru, pero estaba claro que cuando era joven tampoco se quería emparejar y al parecer el brutaso que tiene como ex-compañero no lo entiende. Irasue no sabia de que forma se lo podía hacer entender o le decía " ¡Hey! bruto-Taisho cuando nos emparejamos y no había nada sentimental de por medio iba todo bien, hasta que decidiste tener un pequeña diversión humana que esa diversión paso a tener un problema con la mitad de la población youkai, idiota". Tenia entendido varias cosas, como que InuTaisho le tenia cariño pero no amor, y ella en su momento lo amo a el, pero después de enterarse de su aventura dejo de sentir lo mismo hasta que conoció a Daisuke. No quería que Sesshomaru pasara por lo mismo, pero al parecer su hijo le dijo una vez que el no tenia ese "tipos de sentimientos", pero era pura palabrería por parte de el. Ya que tenia una vida por delante y la falta aprender varias cosas aun, su hijo sigue siendo un cachorro aunque el quiera parecer un adulto. Otra cosa que le preocupaba era que dentro de poco los Señores Cardinales con sus respectivos progenitores se iban a reunir para hablar de ciertos temas, y ahí iba estar presente Daisuke, le preocupaba de como se lo iban a tomar de que un humano dirija las Tierras del Norte. Aun que creo que el rumor ya se expandió por todas las regiones y zonas, y con mas razón van a venir los Señores de sus respectivas regiones a ver si el rumor es cierto.

El silencio seguía presente entre estos dos Inu-youkais, Irasue miro un minuto a InuTaisho y se dio la vuelta para irse. InuTaisho al darse cuenta que Irasue se iba le pregunto.

-¿A donde vas Irasue?

-Me alejo de tus estupideces, ante que quiera golpearte muy fuertemente-Alejándose muy lentamente.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto InuTaisho no entiendo nada.

-Cuando lo entiendas por ti mismo, hablamos-Dijo Irasue dando como punto final a la charla.

* * *

En las Tierras del Norte las cosas iban bastante tranquilas por ahora, los youkais que habitaban el castillos de a pocos se iban acostumbrando la presencia de Daisuke y Aiko. Las mujeres youkais se dieron cuenta que no era tan malo de tener a Daisuke como su Señor, la única que no lo veía de esa forma era Sayumi que siempre terminaba peleando con Daisuke por cualquier cosa o tonterías, también se daba cuenta que Daisuke se divertía peleando con ella y eso a ella le enojaba.

La pequeña Aiko también se fue acostumbrado de la presencia de tantos youkais, la mayoría del tiempo ella estaba con los gemelos Neko cuando Daisuke esta ocupado. Aiko se dio cuenta que Haku y Haru eran muy unidos y eran muy sobreprotectores con ella, cosa que a la hanyou Neko no le molestaba en mas le divertía y le parecía tierno. También pasaba el tiempo con los demás con Seiya, Yue, Yusuke, excepto Raiko. Otra veces Aiko pasaba tiempo con el General Kyosuke que le enseñaba varias técnica para que ella pueda defenderse.

Con Daisuke las cosas iban bien por ahora, le preocupaba un poco Hikari, el le había dicho que por un tiempo no iba a volver a la aldea y que le avisara al Señor Takeda que vaya buscando un nuevo General, también le dijo a Hikari que si Yamato, Kaito, Shun y Axiel le preguntaba en donde se había metido que le diga que el iba a aparecer para decirles todo pero que aun no era el tiempo. El ahora Señor del Norte no sabia como sentirse, no sabia como se lo iban a tomar sus ex-soldados cuando se enteren que el estaba relacionado la mayoría del tiempo con youkais, ya que ellos no eran amantes de los youkais y menos Axiel, ya que hace un tiempo unos youkais serpientes quisieron atacar su familia, por suerte estaba el para ayudarlo, pero desde ese entonces Axiel empezó de a poco a odiar a todos tipos de youkais exceptos los hanyous, ya que el se lleva bien con Aiko.

Ahora en las afuera del castillos se encontraba un grupo bastante extraño, compuesto por sietes youkais de diferentes especies, una hanyou Neko y un humano de ojos azules. El General Kyosuke se encontraba entrenando con Daisuke, los demás los veian y estaban sorprendido de los movimientos rápidos y hábiles de Daisuke, en cambio Aiko lo veía orgullosa, incluso Raiko estaba sorprendido y eso que el es dificil de sorprender. Un movimiento de Daisuke hizo que Kyosuke quede desarmado.

-¡Impresionante! Ya era hora que alguien me ganara, ni siquiera ellos pudieron-Dijo Kyosuke apuntando a sus soldados.

-Kyosuke te estas volviendo viejo, ya hasta un humano te gana-Dijo Seiya soltando un carcajada junto a los gemelos.

-Nuestro general...-Dijo Haku.

-Se esta convirtiendo...-Dijo Haru.

-En un abuelito-Dijeron los gemelos, haciendo reír a todos excepto a Raiko.

Kyosuke se acerco a Seiya y los gemelos, y le dio un zape a cada uno.

-Entonces, si soy tan abuelito porque no pelean conmigo y me lo demuestran-Dijo Kyosuke.

-Es una broma, la razón por la que Daisuke te gano es porque aun es joven-Dijo Seiya.

-No tan joven tampoco-Dijo Daisuke.

-¿Que edad tienes?-Pregunto Yusuke a Daisuke.

-Tengo treinta y siete-Respondió.

-¡¿Que?!-Gritaron los gemelos.

-Pero...-Dijo Haru.

-Pareces...-Dijo Haku.

-Mas...-Dijo Haru.

-Joven-Dijeron los dos.

-Dejen de hacer eso, se vuelve molesto-Dijo Aiko a los gemelos.

-Bueno ¡basta! de preguntas, ahora ustedes-Señalo Kyosuke a sus soldados y Aiko.- Vayan y hagan las cosas que tengan que hacer-Dijo y el grupo asintió y se fue.

Daisuke al ver al grupo irse, suspiro de cansancio y eso no paso desapercibio por Kyosuke.

-¿Esta bien Señor?-Pregunto el youkai Tora.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansando. Y Kyosuke te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estemos solo-Dijo Daisuke y Kyosuke asintió.

-Aun que estés cansado, pareces molesto-Dijo Kyosuke mirando sus solado hablar junto a Aiko y reírse, excepto por Raiko que se había ido.

-Es Sayumi-Suspiro Daisuke y Kyosuke lo miro-No me la hace fácil, estas pelea que tengo con ella se hacen muy seguido, al principio me parecía divertido que se quejara por cualquier cosa, ahora es cansador-Dijo al ultimo de mala gana, pero al ver a Aiko reírse feliz se le subió un poco el animo.

-Entiendo, Sayumi es así con las personas que no conoce pero después de conocerla bien, ella es buena-Dijo Kyosuke tratando de animarlo.

-Eso, ella no me lo hace ver, pero espero que tengas razón Kyosuke-Dijo Daisuke.

El silencio se hizo presente Daisuke y Kyosuke miraban al grupo de youkais pasarla bien con Aiko. El silencio se rompió cuando hablo Kyosuke.

-¿Como es que conociste a Aiko?-Pregunto el youkai curioso.

-Fue en unos de mis trabajos como General, yo y mis soldados fuimos a una aldea que estaba siendo atacada por unos youkais. En ese momento Aiko estaba adentro de una cabaña incendiada y yo la salve, antes que la cabaña se derrumbara.-Dijo Daisuke mirando a Aiko.

-¿Y en donde esta la madre de Yue?-Pregunto ahora Daisuke.

-Ella murió al dar a luz a nuestro hijo-Dijo Kyosuke mirando a Yue.

-Lo siento-Dijo Daisuke un poco avergonzado por preguntar.

-No te preocupes, no lo sabias. Además cuando nació Yue sabia que algo de esto podía pasar.

-¿Como de que algo como esto podía pasar?

-La mayoría o salvo algunas mujeres youkai mueren al dar a luz sus cachorros. Cuando Irasue tubo a Sesshomaru tubo complicaciones pero pudieron salvarla-Respondió simplemente Kyosuke.

-Eso quiere decir, que si Irasue alguna vez da por segunda vez a luz puede que esta vez no sobreviva-Dijo Daisuke tratando de esconder un poco de su preocupación.

-No se sabe, puede que si o puede que no. ¿Porque, la repentina preocupación por la Señora del Oeste?-Pregunto al ultimo Kyosuke con picardía.

-No se de que hablas, yo solo pregunte una duda-Se hizo el desentendido Daisuke.

-Si te diste cuenta soy youkai y mis sentidos estan muy desarrollados, así que se cuando mientes. En estos momentos estas mintiendo... he picaron ¿Qué paso realmente con la Señora del Oeste?-Pregunto curioso Kyosuke.

Daisuke mira para todos los lados viendo que nadie escuche, se llevo a Kyosuke a un lugar que nadie escuche. Y le conto todo lo que ha pasado, como cuando defendió a Irasue de esos youkais Dragones o cuando se encontró con Yusei, y por ultimo le conto ese "accidente".

-¡Así que besaste a Irasue!-Dijo sorprendido Kyosuke.

-Shhhh... no la bese fue un accidente-Se defendió Daisuke.

-Si fue un "accidente" entonces a ella le debió a ver gustado.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Irasue no es de esas personas que te deja pasar las cosas fácilmente. Y para que un humano la bese, y este siga con vida quiere decir que le gustas-Explico Kyosuke, le dio un poco de risa la cara que puso Daisuke.

-Oh

-Te acabo de decir algo sorprendente y tu solo dices "oh".

-¿Y que esperabas?. Irasue tiene un compañero y un hijo que probablemente odie los humanos-Dijo Daisuke.

-InuTaisho dejo de ser el compañero de Irasue, cuando el tomo como segunda compañera a una princesa humana-Dijo Kyosuke dándole ánimos a Daisuke.

-¿Soy yo o tu quieres que yo este con Irasue?. Porque si es asi, pasa mucho tiempo con Aiko-Dijo Daisuke y Kyosuke rio.

-Yo no tengo problema, pienso que tu y Irasue se complementan a la perfección, creo que Aiko mas que nadie quiere que pase algo-Dijo Kyosuke dejando a Daisuke mudo.-¿Por lo menos pensalo?

-Es lo que voy hacer Kyosuke, es lo que voy hacer-Suspiro por ultima vez en el día Daisuke, fue bueno hablar con Kyosuke por lo menos el youkai lo apoya.

* * *

Los días pasaron y por fin el gran día llego, todos los Señores Cardinales con sus familias llegaban a las Tierras del Oeste. Irasue claramente estaba nerviosa se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado para el otro. Y digamos que Sesshomaru no estaba de humor tampoco ya que su "futura" pareja iba a venir, y el que tenia pensado pasar un día tranquilo y SOLO. El primer Señor Cardinal en llegar a las Tierras del Oeste fue Ryukotsusei con sus hijo Ryu y Kyōu. El segundo el llegar fue Daisuke junto Aiko y eso no paso desapercibido por el Señor del Sur. Y el ultimo en llegar fue el Señor del Este junto a su compañera y su hijo que vendría a tener unos cuatro años de edad. El Señor del Este era un youkai Neko, con aspecto serio y estoico, de cabello naranjas, ojos grises y alto. Daisuke lo vio detenidamente y llamo a Aiko.

-Aiko-Llamo Daisuke a la pequeña hanyou.

-¿Que?-Pregunto un poco temerosa.

-Porque no me dijiste que eras el calco de tu verdadero padre-Dijo Daisuke serio aun mirando al youkai Neko, que aun no se dio cuenta de su presencia.-"Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé"-Pensó Daisuke.

-Yo... bueno... oh oh-Susurro Aiko.

Exactamente Aiko, oh oh. Parecer ser que el verdadero padre de Aiko es el Señor del Este y lo impresionante es que el Señor del Este vino con su familia.


	19. La Junta

Todos los Señores Cardinales habían llegados a las Tierras del Oeste, por lo menos por ahora no hubo ningún muerto. Solo que las presentaciones al principio fueron... escasas.

 _Daisuke se dirigió con pasos firme en donde estaba InuTaisho y los demás Señores Cardinales. Su expresión en su rostro no era inexpresiva o estoica como esos youkais, pero tampoco mostraba mostraba nervios o miedo, lo único que en su rostro se podía ver era la tranquilidad. Justo cuando se encontraba en frente de los youkais InuTaisho hablo._

 _-Daisuke ven, te presento al Señor de Sur Ryukotsusei y sus hijos Ryu y_ _Kyōu. Y ellos son los Señores del Este Daiki y su compañera Kasumi junto a su hija Sakura._

 _Daisuke los inspecciono a cada uno tomándose su tiempo, lo único que hizo fue dar una breve reverencia y decir "mucho gusto". Irasue junto con Aiko se acercaron al pequeño grupo con cautela. Irasue al ver como la Señora del Este miraba a Daisuke como si tuviera ganas de comérselo, no le gusto nada. Aiko también se dio cuenta como la compañera de su "ex-padre" miraba a Daisuke y frunció el ceño. Mientras tanto Daiki miraba al nuevo Señor del Norte con desagrado y cuando vio que al lado de Irasue estaba Aiko se sorprendió._

 _-¿Aiko?-Llamo Daiki tratando de comprobar que no era una ilusión lo que veía._

 _-Hola-Dijo Aiko de mala gana._

 _Daiki al escuchar la contestación de Aiko, frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que era su hija hanyou._

 _-¡Que haces aquí!.-Exigió el Señor del Este.- Tenia entendido que yo no te iba a ver mas._

 _Ahora la que frunció el ceño fue Aiko. El pudo a ver entendido eso, pero ella no. Lo único que hizo el youkai frente de ella fue abandonarla junto a su madre, huyo como si fuera un cobarde._

 _-Pues estoy acompañando a MI PADRE Daisuke. Por lo menos el no se arrepintió, cuando me adopto sabiendo que soy una hanyou-Dijo Aiko inocentemente tirando una gran indirecta a Daiki. Haciendo que este la fulmine._

 _Daiki al escuchar lo que dijo Aiko dirigió su mirada ahora a Daisuke._

 _-Adoptaste una hanyou-Dijo mirando con profundo odio y desprecio a Daisuke._

 _-Si.-Dijo firme Daisuke pero tranquilo.-¿Algún problema?._

 _InuTaisho al ver que podría haber un posible pelea, intervino._

 _-Sera mejor que entremos al castillo para empezar con la junta.-Dijo InuTaisho. Y todos se dirigieron al castillo, sin decir mas._

* * *

La reunión había comenzado y Irasue un poco mas les pedía a los dioses que todo salga bien. El despacho de InuTaisho, los Señores Cardinales se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa rectangular, Daisuke y Daiki se sentaron en las puntas, disimulando un poco que no querían estar cerca. Ryukotsusei junto a sus hijos se sentaron al lado izquierdo, mientras que InuTaisho y Sesshomaru se sentaban en al lado derecho.

Mientras que InuTaisho y Ryukotsusei hablaban del emparejamiento de Sesshomaru y Kyōu, Sesshomaru no dudaba ni un segundo de lanzarle miradas asesinas a su padre. Las miradas asesinas que Sesshomaru lanzaba a su padre, no paso desapercibida por Daisuke. El único humano de ojos azules miraba a Sesshomaru con compresión y no con compasión, porque si Sesshomaru se daba cuenta que lo miraba con compasión lo mataba.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero si están hablan del emparejamiento de los jóvenes herederos del Oeste y el Sur. Porque el Norte y el Este están presente en esta reunión.-Dijo Daisuke llamando la atención de todos.

-Fácil, deja que te explique novato.-Dijo Daiki con autosuficiencia.-Cuando el emparejamiento del Oeste y Sur se complete, el heredero de estos se tendrá que emparejar con alguna de las otras dos tierra. Aunque cuando dudo que alguien se quiera emparejar con el Norte, teniendo a un pobre humano como tu.

Daisuke arqueo una ceja, por el insulto.

-Que yo sepa mis sirvientas, no piensan lo mismo que tu y eso que son youkais. Yo por lo menos, me hago responsable de las decisiones que tomo.-Dijo Daisuke tan tranquilamente, que Daiki se quedo callado.-Por cierto, creo que se están olvidando una de las reglas youkais muy importante.

-¡Ja!. ¿Y esa regla cual seria?... ere un humano, tu no puedes conocer las reglas youkais.-Dijo Daiki exasperado.

-Mi padre era un hanyou y el se conocía las reglas youkais, que me las enseño a mi.-Dijo Daisuke.

Todo quedo en un gran silencio. Hasta que InuTaisho hablo.

-¿Y entonces cual es la regla que supuesta mente nos estamos olvidando?-Pregunto a Daisuke.

-Antes de decirles quiero comprobar una cosa.-Dijo Daisuke y miro a Sesshomaru.-¿Que edad tiene joven Sesshomaru?.

Sesshomaru miro al humano y se pregunto para que quería saber su edad. Pero por curiosidad le respondió.

-Tengo cuatrocientos diez años.-Dijo Sesshomaru secamente.

-Mmm entiendo. ¿Y usted señorita Kyōu?-Ahora Daisuke dijo mirando a Kyōu.

-Tengo trecientos noventa años-Respondio ella.

-Para que quieres saber sus edades.-Dijo ahora Ryukotsusei algo irritado.

-Se olvidaron que hay una regla que dice, que si el heredero al cumplir los cuatrocientos años puede elegir emparejarse por su propia elección-Dijo Daisuke dejando a todos mudos.- Bueno. ¿Quien da por terminada esta reunión?. Pues yo si.-Dijo y salio del despacho.

Sesshomaru quedo helado, un humano lo acaba de salvar de no querer emparejarse. Ademas como se pudo olvidar de esa regla de lo mas importante, ni siquiera su padres o los demás señores se acordaban de esa regla, y un humano viene y se las hace recordar. Ademas que osado que era el humano, se fue dando por terminada la reunión. Sesshomaru sonrió de lado por sus pensamiento y luego se paro.

-¿A donde vas Sesshomaru?-Pregunto InuTaisho a su hijo.

-Como dijo el humano, la reunión termino. Tengo cuatrocientos diez años y ya puedo emparejarme cuando yo lo decida.-Dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del despacho. Dejando a su padre mudo y un Señor del Este furioso.

-¡Esto es intolerable!. ¡Ese humano no puede venir aquí y así como si nada hacer que la reunión termine, tiene que pagar por su osadía!.-Grito Daiki furioso.

-Daiki cálmate. Daisuke no tiene la culpa, nosotros olvidamos esa regla en general y ademas Sesshomaru también dio por terminada esa reunión, ya lo oíste.-Hablo InuTaisho. Daiki maldecía a Daisuke todo lo que podía mientras que Ryukotsusei por fuera estaba callado pero por dentro se prendía en llamas, ¡el maldito humano acaba de arruinar sus planes!.

* * *

Irasue estaba con sus nervios a flor de pie pero claro lo disimulaba muy bien. Se encontraba mirando fijamente la puerta del despacho de InuTaisho, preguntándose que estará pasando ahí adentro. Al segundo después salio Daisuke tan tranquilo como siempre, Irasue tenia un cara de interrogante la mayoría de las reuniones tardaban en mas tiempo y en esta reunión terminaron temprano.

-¿Que paso?. Termino esta vez temprano la junta.-Dijo Irasue mirando a Daisuke.

-Te explico luego, ahora necesito tomar un poco de aire. Por cierto, ¿donde esta Aiko?-Pregunto Daisuke mirando de un lado para el otro, no viendo a la pequeña hanyou por ningún lado.

-Ella esta dando un paseo, ya que no tolera la presencia de Kasumi.-Respondió Irasue. Y Daisuke asiente.

-Entiendo. Ya vuelvo.-Dijo y se fue hacia unos de los balcones del castillo.

Irasue suspiro, después de unos minutos vio que Sesshomaru también salio del despacho. Ella vio que su hijo no estaba mas enojado o irritado, y se pregunto que habrá pasado para que se encuentre mas tranquilo.

-Madre, en donde esta el humano.-Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a su madre.

Irasue arqueo una ceja, al escuchar como su hijo se refería a Daisuke.

-Se encuentre en unos de los balcones del castillo, para que...-No puedo terminar la frase, al ver que su hijo se dirigía donde estaba Daisuke.- Grr... hombres.-Susurro.

* * *

Daisuke en el balcón contemplaban el paisaje que tenia en frente, le encantaba cerrar los ojos y sentir como el viento rozaba su cara. De pronto sintió una presencia, pero el no abrió los ojos porque sabia quien era.

-¿Por que?-Dijo la voz carente de emoción.

Daisuke abrió los ojos y vio a Sesshomaru, para luego volver a contemplar el paisaje.

-Porque se que se siente que te presionen para hacer algo no quieres.-Dijo sin mas.-Sesshomaru yo no te conozco pero se que con solo verte, puedo saber que eres un youkai de pocas palabras, que prefiere estar solo que acompañado y prefiere emparejarse cuando quiera hacerlo sin que nadie le ordene.-Termino de decir.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo contemplo el paisaje como Daisuke. El humano que tenia al lado, no era nada comparado a los humanos que había visto. La primera razón porque tenia ojos azules, nada común en un humano ordinario. La segunda razón, no tenia miedo de estar con youkais mas poderoso que el. La tercera razón, es que le de volvía los insulto al Señor del Este sin ningún miedo. Y la ultima razón, es que había adoptado a una hanyou como hija, eso era lo mas raro que había visto porque la mayoría de los humano hombres odian a todo tipo de youkai o hanyou... el resentimiento de los humanos hombres están grande que son capaz de matar a niños hanyou, sin importa que este tenga un parte de sangre humana.

Daisuke dio media vuelta y dijo:

-Ademas he escuchado que las Youkais Dragones sin muy temperamentales.-Dijo con un sonrisa y se adentro al castillo.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado por el comentario.

* * *

Aiko camina en los pasillo del castillo refunfuñando. A toda costa se quería alejar de la presencia de Kasumi, ella no era tonta se daba cuenta que la Señora del Este la miraba con burla y desprecio. Pero Aiko no le daba mucha importancia, la pequeña hanyou Neko no podía odiar a su media hermana Sakura, aunque tenia entendido que cuando su media hermana se mas grande la va a odiar y desprecia como sus padre lo hacen.

La hanyou estaban tan pensativa que no se dio cuando de con quien choco.

-¡Aiko!. Al fin te encuentro.-Dijo Daisuke.

-¿Ya termino la reunión?. Como se comporto Daiki.-Dijo Aiko mirándolo.

-Puess... primero me insulta sobre mi condición humana y después me habla con autosuficiencia, pero después de eso, nadie murió.-Dijo Daisuke tratando de sonar pensativo.

-Si te insulto, espero que tu le hayas de vuelto el insulto.-Dijo Aiko enojada por lo que le dijo Daisuke.

-Créeme, no solo le devolví el insulto. También le corregí.-Respondió Daisuke sonriente al imaginar la cara de Daiki enojado.

-¿Que tu que?.-Dijo Aiko incrédula pero feliz.

-Pues las parecer los Señores del Oeste, Este y Sur... se olvidaron de una de las reglas youkais mas importante.-Explico Daisuke.

-¿Y cual regla es?-Pregunto Aiko.

-Cuando uno de sus herederos tenga cuatrocientos años de edad, van a poder emparejarse por su propia cuenta.

-Adivino, Sesshomaru ya tiene esa edad y nadie se dio cuenta. ¿Cierto?-Dijo Aiko y Daisuke asintió.

-Sesshomaru tiene mas de cuatrocientos años, y todos que estaban ahí adentro no lo sabían. Y eso que Daiki me dijo que siguen todas las reglas youkais al pie de la letra. Salvo que esta vez, no siguieron un regla.-Termino de decir Daisuke.

Aiko estaba que rebotaba de la felicidad.

-Perfecto debe estar furioso, ya me siento de buen humor.-Dijo feliz.-¿Pero que dijeron los demás?.

-Estaban mudos, no dijeron nada.

Daisuke estaba pensativo y hasta que sintió que alguien estaba tironeando de su hakama. Penso que era Aiko hasta que miro hacia abajo y vio a la hija de Daiki.

-¿Sakura?-Miro a la niña youkai que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos grises iguales a los de Aiko.

-¡Genial!.No se supone que debe estar con Kasumi.¡¿Que demonios hace la mujer esa que no cuida a su hija?!-Dijo mirando media hermana.

-Aiko no grites cálmate.

Sakura que miraba al hombre que tenia en frente, levanto sus brazitos tratando de llamar su atención.

-Daisuke, creo que Sakura quiere que la sostengas en brazos-Dijo Aiko.

Daisuke hizo lo que dijo Aiko y agarro a Sakura. La niña youkai al sentir los brazos del humano, se acurruco en su pecho buscando su cálida presencia.

-Creo que le gustas Daisuke. Como se sentirá Daiki que su propia hija te prefiere a ti que a su propio padre.-Dijo Aiko con una sonrisa macabra.

-No digas eso.-Suspiro Daisuke miraron a la niña en sus brazo.-Creo que mejor hay que llevar con su madre, antes que piensen que yo la secuestre o algo.

-Si, ademas quiero ver la reacción Daiki cuando te vea.-Dijo Aiko sonriendo mientra se imaginaba la escena.

\- A veces pienso que me odias.


	20. La bestia interior de Daisuke

Si a Irasue le hubieran dicho hoy es un día demasiado raro, pues ella se lo hubiera creído. En estos momentos se encontraba sentada tomando el té junto a la Señora del Este hasta que llego Daisuke con la pequeña Sakura en sus brazos y a su lado estaba Aiko. Cuando Irasue lo vio lo primero que pensó es que a Daiki no le iba a gusta nada.

-Bueno señoritas pero creo que esta hermosa niña le pertenece a alguien.-Dijo Daisuke llamando la atención de Irasue y Kasumi.

-¿Sakura? Pero si estaba a mi lado.-Dijo Kasumi sorprendida de que no se haya dado cuenta de que su hija se había ido de su lado.

-Bueno al parecer quiso dar un paseo, sin compañía. ¿Cual sera la razón?-Dijo Aiko mirando molesta a Kasumi.

Como Daisuke era demasiado alto para darle un codazo a Aiko, le dio un pequeño empujón a Aiko con su pierna. Cuando la pequeña hanyou Neko levanto la mirada para ver a Daisuke, este tenia una mirada como diciendo "no metas mas la pata".

Pero la suerte de Daisuke iba cada ves "mejor"... la ironía de la vida. Justo en ese momento entraba InuTaisho junto con Daiki, Sesshomaru y Ryukotsusei junto a sus hijos. Cuando InuTaisho miro a Daisuke que tenía a Sakura se quedó mudo, Sesshomaru pensó que el humano era un osado y sonrió por ese pensamiento, el Señor del Sur junto a sus hijos sonreían con malicia y Daiki… bueno él estaba furioso.

-¡¿Qué se supones que haces con mi hija?!-Grito furioso, no toleraría que ningún humano toque a su hija.

Daisuke miro a Daiki y no le causo ningún miedo, ni enojo. El youkai se estaba comportando de una forma muy estúpida y seguirle la pelea no llevaría nada bueno.

-No estaba haciendo nada, encontré a tu hija rondando por el palacio. Y por alguna extraña razón se dirigió hacia mí.

-¡Eso es mentira y suelta no toque a mi hija con tu sucias manos!

Entonces Daisuke devolvió a Sakura con la Señora del Este. La youkai no dijo nada, solo agarro a su hija y se alejó de Daisuke. Mientras que Irasue escondía su preocupación por Daisuke.

-¿Feliz? Ya no tengo a su hija.-Respondió de forma fría Daisuke y con eso se dio media vuelta con la intensión de irse.

El Señor del Este miro a Daisuke con rabia por cómo se comportaba de forma tranquila y no le hacía frente, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que lo hizo sonreír de lado.

-Así que huyes como un cobarde como lo hiciste con tu familia, cuando esos youkai dragones los atacaron.

Daisuke dejo de caminar.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-Pregunto Daisuke aun dado vuelta.

-Eres conocidos por los youkais, se rumoreaba la noticia de que un humano nos hacía frente y salía intacto. Así que es cierto, dejaste a tu familia o ¿tú la mataste?-Termino de decir Daiki con malicia.

Todos los que estaban ahí, se sorprendieron por la última pregunta.

Daisuke se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara mientras sus manos estaban hechas un puño. Su máscara de tranquilidad se derrumbó, mostrando toda su rabia. Una cosa era que lo insultaran a él, pero nadie se metía con su difunta familia.

-¡¿Cómo se atreves?!-Grito Daisuke furioso. Aiko al mirar a Daisuke se asustó nunca la había visto tan enojado.

Daiki seguía sonriendo: ya había logrado a su cometido.

-Pero si es lo que escuche.-Respondió inocente.-Se decía que posiblemente tú habías matado a esposa e hijo.

Irasue no creía lo que escuchaba, Daisuke no era capaz de hacer tal cosa. Ella sabía que el adoraba a su familia y a pesar del tiempo, Daisuke le dolía recordar a su difunta familia.

La rabia que tenía Daisuke era tan grande que empezó a transformarse en algo que no quería. Su ojos azules pasaron a ser rojos, en sus manos empezaron a apareces garrar y en su boca empezaba a salir colmillos filosos. Todos estaban desconcertados incluso Daiki, nadie en todos sus siglos había visto algo como esto.

-Me la vas a pagar.-Hablo Daisuke con una voz diferente, como si alguien más hablara.

Con una velocidad y fuerza indigna de un humano, Daisuke agarro a Daiki por el cuello asfixiándolo por completo. Tanto InuTaisho como Ryukotsusei no sabían que hacer, si dejaban que más tiempo pasara posiblemente Daiki moriría, la fuerza que tenía Daiusuke era la misma que la de un Daiyoukai puro y no sabían cómo eso era posible. Pero si de algo sabían InuTaisho y Ryukotsusei era que Daisuke tenía una bestia interior muy poderosa.

-Dai-suke.-Dijo Aiko con miedo.

La bestia interior de Daisuke miro a Aiko y se calmó… el volvía a la normalidad, sus ojos volvían a ser azules, las garras y colmillo desaparecieron. Daisuke al ver lo que estaba haciendo soltó a Daiki y en ese momento Kasumi junto a su hija se acercaron a él para ayudarlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Que había hecho el?. Esas era las preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Daisuke, tanto Irasue como Aiko lo miraban preocupado. InuTaisho, Sesshomaru y Ryukotsusei solo lo miraban, Ryu,Kyōu y Kasumi lo miraban con al de miedo. Él no podría a ver mostrando a su… bestia interna o ¿sí?

Como nadie todo estaba en silencio, InuTaisho hablo:

-Daiki creo que te tienes que ir, hablaremos de esto después.-Dijo fríamente.

Daiki no dijo nada, solo lo miro y junto con su compañera e hija salieron del lugar lo antes posible. El Señor de Este tenía el orgullo por los suelos, hacia sido humillado por un humano nada común.

Ryukotsusei miro al humano, así que esa era la famosa transformación que su sobrino Yusei tanto le había comentado…interesante. El humano era igual de poderoso como un Daiyokai o youkai puro y eso es gracias a su bestia interna. Ahora el Señor del Sur entendía porque Ryou había mandado a Yusei a matar su descendencia. Porque no importaba con cual raza débil se mezclara, la sangre Inu-Youkai de Ryou era tan poderosa como él y la prueba es el humano que tenía en frente. El último descendiente de Ryou tiene más sangre humana que Inu-Youkai pero sin importar que, él es igual de poderoso que Ryou o incluso más poderoso que su antecesor. Definitivamente el humano era un peligro.

Tanto Sesshomaru como InuTaisho estaba curiosos por lo sucedido. ¿Un humano poderoso? La verdad no se lo hubieran creído, si no lo hubieran visto como ahora.

-¿Así que tienes una bestia interior Daisuke?-Se quiso asegurar InuTaisho

-Si-Dijo aun impotente Daisuke.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que dijo Daiki?-Pregunto por primera vez Irasue.

-No lo sé.

Aiko que aún no entendía nada y pregunto:

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Daisuke miro a Aiko y luego a Irasue.

-Es que, no sé lo que paso realmente. Ese día en que murió mi familia, es cierto yo estaba lastimado y cuando apareció Yusei el empezó a provocarme. Yo solo tengo un tiempo limitado en la que puedo manejar mi bestia interna y si ese tiempo pasa más de lo que yo puedo aguantar, luego no recuerdo nada de lo que pasa cuando mi bestia toma el control.-Explicaba con rabia.-Cuando ese día desperté estaba en la aldea y no recordaba lo que pasaba o de lo que había hecho, y cuando no vi a mi familia pensé lo peor. Yo sabía que había liberado a mi bestia interna pero no sabía cuánto daño había hecho. Estos últimos años he estado con la duda si en realidad fui yo el que mato a mi esposa e hijo, o si fue Yusei.-Termino de relatar. Daisuke no podía mirar a nadie a la cara.

InuTaisho al escuchar el nombre de Yusei miro fijamente a Ryukotsusei. Este último en cambio lo miro inocente, como si en realidad no supiera nada de lo que estaba haciendo su sobrino.

Lo único que hizo Daisuke fue darles una miradas a todos y salir del castillo para tomar aire, se sentía acorralado mejor dicho asfixiado. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

-Juro que cuando vea a Daiki me las va a pagar.-Dijo Aiko.

-¿Y qué esperas hacer cuando lo veas?-Pregunto Irasue arqueando un ceja.

-No sé pero algo se me va a ocurrir. Nunca había visto a Daisuke de esta manera, él siempre está tranquilo pero sin duda que esto en verdad le afecto.

Aiko le mando una miraba a Irasue para que fuera a seguir a Daisuke. Pero Irasue no estaba segura de esto, estaba Sesshomaru y no quería más peleas. Aunque Aiko se encargó de convencerla. Pero si de algo es que no sabía Aiko e Irasue es que Sesshomaru las miraba a las dos y capto esa mirada que la pequeña hanyou le lanzo a su madre.


	21. Peleas

Irasue dudaba en ir donde estaba Daisuke, ya que su hijo estaba cerca y no quería que haya más pelea. Aunque Aiko le lanzaba miradas, cuando lo pensó bien, decido ir, el necesitaba apoyo y ella se lo daría.

Cuando Irasue salió del castillo encontró a Daisuke mirando el cielo mientras respiraba profundo. No entendía como un ser así podía sufrir tanto y aun así seguir de pie resistiendo sin rendirse. Con pasos lentos se fue acerco hacia él, Irasue no dijo nada pero Daisuke tampoco necesitaba que ella diga algo, con su presencia y apoyo se conformaba.

-Soy un monstruo.-Susurro Daisuke mirando a la nada.

Irasue frunció el ceño.

-No eres un monstruo, solo eres un poco diferente y eso te hace especial.-Dijo mirándolo.

-¿Especial? Mate a mi propia familia.-Agrego Daisuke con algo de angustia.

-Eso ni siquiera lo sabes, siempre estuviste con la duda y tanto Daiki como Yusei están tratando de que te sientas culpable.

Daisuke suspiro.

Irasue se acercó a él y lo abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, Daisuke no dijo no solo se dejó abrazar por la Lady de Oeste colocando sus manos en su cintura. Permanecieron a si varios minutos en silencio, sin darse cuenta que dos personitas los miraban escondidos.

* * *

Sesshomaru no sabía lo que su madre o la pequeña hanyou tramaban, ni siquiera sabía que su madre hablaba con Aiko hasta que vio como la hanyou le lanzaba una mirada a su madre. Cuando vio que la dos se iban juntas decidió seguirlas, sin que estas se dieran cuentan.

Desde que su padre se unió con esa princesa humana se dio cuenta de que su madre se comportaba de una forma extraña. La encontraba algo distraía y posiblemente también un poco sonrojada, hasta es un poco más demostrativa y eso era raro. Por lo que Sesshomaru entendía su madre era una persona fría que no tenía sentimientos y luego de la nada tiene un cambio muy repentino… y ni siquiera su padre se daba cuenta. Todo de lo que pensó de su madre en esos siglos fue un cambio muy repentino dado vueltas todos sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru al salir de castillo sintió el aroma de su madre con la ese humano mezclado, se dirigió hacia donde estaban esos aromas y vio una escena que no fue para nada de su agrado. ¡Su madre estaba abrazando a ese humano muy cómodamente! ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no entendía nada. Primero su padre y ahora su madre, la mujer que siempre mostró indiferencia con una pizca de desprecio a los humanos y ¡ahora está abrazando a uno!. Tampoco era tonto la hanyou también estaba espiando a su madre y al humano pero con más alegría.

* * *

Con Aiko siempre las cosas le salían bien o eso es lo que ella pensaba. Ella siempre tenía esa costumbre de espiar situaciones privadas. Aunque después de todo, ella es la única que los está tratando de unir a esos dos… buena ella junto con Kyosuke y los demás.

De pronto la hanyou se dio cuenta que no era la única que espiaba, se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru no miraba con una cara muy linda que digamos en el lugar donde se encontraba Irasue y Daisuke, en cualquier momento se armaría otra pelea y ella lo tendría que detener. Con rapidez se situó en frente del joven Inu-Youkai.

-Muévete hanyou.-Dijo Sesshomaru.

Aiko lo miro fulminante.

-Y volvemos con lo de hanyou, te dije que mi nombre es Aiko. Y no voy a permitir que arruines este hermoso momento.-Señalo a Irasue y Daisuke.

-No me importa, no voy a permitir que ahora mi madre se una con una humano tendré que matarlo cuanto antes.

-¡Daisuke no es una humano común y eso te lo demostró cuando se enfrentó al Señor de Este con eso no te basta! ¡Deja que tu madre sea feliz por una vez en la vida!-Exclamo Aiko molesta.

Sesshomaru la miro con furia.

-No te metas en donde no te llaman.

-Grrr… hubiera sido más fácil que Yue estuviera aquí.-Susurro Aiko.

El susurro de Aiko llego a los oído de Sesshomaru y la verdad no le gusto el nombre que dijo esa hanyou, ¿Quién era ese tal Yue? Miro a la niña fulminante pero esta también lo miraba del mismo modo y no decía nada.

-¡Sesshy en donde estas!-Se escuchó el grito de Kyōu.

-Porque mejor no vas con su prometida o creo que sería ex-prometida, ya que gracias un HUMANO hizo que no te emparejes con esa youkai.-Dijo Aiko molesta.

De pronto apareció Kyōu y agarro del brazo a Sesshomaro, ignorando a Aiko. La hanyou Neko miro de mala gana a la youkai Dragón pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué haces con esta escoria Sesshomaru?-Miro Kyōu a la niña con desprecio.

-Escoria serias tú.-Respondió Aiko y fue antes que se metiera en problemas.

* * *

En las Tierras del Norte un grupo de soldados se encontraban vigilando el terreno para que nadie invadiera las Tierras. Todo estaba normal, Seiya y Haru vigilaban la parte sur, Raiko y Haku vigilaban la parte oeste y por ultimo Yue y Yusuke vigilaban la parte este.

Kyosuke vigilaba las puertas principales del castillo, en ese momento aparece Sayumi refunfuñando quien sabe qué cosa. El General Tora miro a Sayumi y no entendía de porque ella se comportaba así con Daisuke, que él sepa Daisuke no era un mal Señor del Norte.

-Sayumi.-Llamo a la youkai.- Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora de que quieres hablar Kyosuke.

-Me he enterado que tu comportamiento con nuestro Señor no es el apropiado y quiero saber cuál es la razón.-Dijo el youkai Tora.

Sayumi miro a Kyosuke, él siempre se comporta como un padre para ella, la cuidaba y protegía como si fuera su hija. Pero a veces era molesto que la tratara como una niña.

-No me agrada y lo sabes…

-No, no lo sé. Que yo sepa Daisuke no es un mal Señor del Norte.

-Y Ryou tampoco era un mal Señor del Norte hasta sucedido ese hecho.-Justifico Sayumi.

-Lo admito en un tiempo Ryou también fue un gran Señor del Norte pero las cosas cambian y Daisuke que es descendiente de Ryou no es malo dale un oportunidad hasta que sea tarde. Y tú sabes a lo que me refiero…-Advirtió Kyosuke.

Sayumi respiro hondo y libero todo el aire acumulado.

-Esta bi…-Fue interrumpida por una gran explosión.

Entre el humo se podía distinguir una silueta que Kyosuke distinguió muy bien, era ese maldito de Yusei. Después de lo sucedido se atrevía a aparecer de nuevo, después de tantos siglos. Y al parecer no venía solo, sino que estaban con sus compañeros de diversión.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, a un gatito y a una hermosa youkai.-Dijo Yusei con una sonrisa.

Kyosuke tanto Sayumi se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí?-Pregunto Kyosuke mientras gruñía.

Yusei sonrió.

-Pues vine a darle una pequeña visita al nuevo Señor del Norte, pero creo que no está.

-Sera mejor que te vayas.-Hablo Sayumi.

-Ey bonita, aun no nos apresures.-Yusei la miro.

Sayumi gruño.

-¡No me digas así!

De repente el grupo de Dragones decidió atacarlos, el general Tora quiso hacerse cargo de Yusei mientras que Sayumi trataba de encargarse de los demás. Luego aparecieron los gemelos neko junto a Raiko, Seiya, Yue y Yusuke.

La pelea entre Kyosuke y Yusei estaba muy pareja, los dos peleaban con tanta fiereza que si esos dos fueran humanos ya habrían muerto. La velocidad en la que se movían era impresionante golpes, rasguños y más golpes. De pronto pararon de pelear quedando frente a frente mirándose con tanta furia contenida, el que dio el primer paso fue Yusei para retomar la pelea.

-¡Haru, Haku, Yue busquen a Daisuke!-Grito Kyouske mientras esquivaba los golpes de Yusei.

Los gemelos y Yue asintieron, y corrieron a máxima velocidad a las Tierras del Oeste donde sus Señor se encontraba.

Raiko, Seiya y Yusuke ayudaban a Sayumi con los demás youkais Dragones.

Un paso en falso que dio Sayumi y el youkai Dragon con el que peleaba logro hacerle un gran rasguño cerca de su cintura, el grito desgarrador que dio Sayumi fue bastante fuerte. El youkai Dragón estaba satisfecho por el gran dolor de la youkai, pero aún no se conformaba y entonces le dio otro gran rasguño en el hombro derecho, haciendo que vuelva a gritar de dolor.

Como Raiko y Seiyan habían acabados con los demás youkais fueron a ayudar a Sayumi, como ese youkai estaba entretenido viendo el dolor de Sayumi no se dio cuenta que dos youkais iban corriendo detrás de él.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el lugar…

* * *

En las Tierras del Oeste, Daisuke e Irasue aún se encontraban abrazados hasta que aparecieron los gemelos y Yue algo desesperados. Cuando los tres soldados miraron a su Señor abrazando a la Señora del Oeste la cara de Haru y Haku se mostraba una sonrisa bastante insinuante y Yue miraba con negación a los gemelos.

-¡Daisuke!-Gritaron los gemelos.

Yue les dio un zape a los gemelos por la falta de respeto que estaban mostrando.

-¡Queremos decir Señor!-Se corrigieron.

Daisuke al escuchar el grito de los gemelos se sobresaltó separándose de Irasue, para luego mirar los gemelos y Yue.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto mirando a sus soldados.

Justo cuando Yue iba a explicar, apareció Aiko saltando a sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo. Para ese entonces InuTaisho, junto al Señor del Sur y sus hijos, y un inexpresivo Sesshomaru salieron del castillo.

Sesshomaru miraba de mala forma tanto a Daisuke como a Yue, mientras que Aiko le sacaba la lengua a Sesshomaru y miraba de mala forma a Kyōu.

-Señor venimos aquí porque Yusei con su grupo atacan nuestras tierras.-Informo Yue.-Mi padre lo está tratando de detener y Sayumi salio lastimada.

La cara de Daisuke se volvió seria y preocupada, a pesar de que siempre peleaba con Sayumi le había agarrado un tremendo cariño a la youkai y no quería que le pasara nada.

Mientras que InuTaisho al volver a escuchar el de Yusei volvió a mirar al Ryukotsusei y como siempre este le devolvía la mirada inocente como diciendo que no sabía lo que hacía su sobrino.

-¿Ryukotusei que supone que está haciendo tu sobrino?-InuTasho lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sobrino?-Entrecerró los ojos Daisuke mirando al Señor del Sur.

-Señor…-Dijo Haru.

-No hay tiempo…-Dijo Haku.

-Hay que volver rápido a las tierras.-Dijo Yue con aun Aiko en brazos.

Daisuke los miro y asintió.

-Tienen razón, pero como are yo para llegar rápido hasta allá.

Tanto los gemelos como Yue se lanzaron una mirada.

-Creo que va a tener que sacar a su bestia interior, Señor.-Sugiero Haru.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Aiko.-Ustedes sabían que Daisuke tenía una bestia interior y no me lo dijeron.-Mirándolos herida como si la hubieran traicionado.

Yue miro a la pequeña hanyou Neko y asintió en afirmación. Haciendo que Aiko se enojara y no les hablara más.

-Ustedes saben que solo tengo un tiempo limitado en manejar a mi bestia interior, no me gusta la idea.-Dijo Daisuke.

-Pero es la única forma.-Dijo Yue.

Daisuke suspiro.

-Está bien, pero si me descontrolo alejen a Aiko de mí.-Dijo y los tres soldados asintieron.

Daisuke se dio vuelta para mirar a InuTaisho, este último asintió con la cabeza en compresión de su tan repentina salida y luego miro a Irasue que estaba trataba de ocultar su preocupación. Daisuke solo la miro como diciéndole que iba a estar bien… a todo esto Sesshomaru los miraba y se daba cuenta que tanto su madre estaba muy preocupado por el humano y este cuidaba a su madre de forma que tratara que no se preocupara de él.

Luego de tantas miradas Daisuke soltó a su bestia interna haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan rojos y que sus colmillos y agarras aparecieran. Miro a sus soldados y sin hacerse esperar, empezaron a moverse de forma rápida, mientras que Yue llevaba a Aiko, los gemelos vigilaban a Daisuke que no se descontrolara y se dieron cuenta que este respiraba de una forma demasiada rápida… al parecer estaba tratando de que su bestia no tomara el control.

* * *

Los únicos que estaban de pie en la pelea eran Kyousuke y Raiko, ya que Seiya y Yusuke estaba en el castillo cuidando de Sayumi que estaba sangrando.

Yusei peleaba con Kyosuke y Raiko sin ningún problema, lo dos youkais estaban muy lastimados y aun así no se rendían. Debían de estar en pie hasta que su Señor llegara, Yusei aprovecha que que Kyosuke y Raiko estaban cansados para seguir lastimándolos. En un momento Raiko agarro los brazos de Yusei por detrás para tratar de neutralizarlo y que Kyosuke lograra golpearlo, pero cuando el General Tora iba a golpear a Yusei, este último se logró zafar del agarre de Raiko causando que el youkai zorro recibiera el golpe.

-Hasta son bastante tonto luchando.-Se burló Yusei.

Kyosuke miro a Raiko tirado respirando constantemente, el pobre ya no podía ponerse de pie, ni tampoco el. Yusei se dirigió a pasos lento donde estaba Raiko, este tenía pensado usar su látigo de energía para acabar con el zorro hasta que… Daisuke con los demás lograron llegar.

-Vaya pero miren quien volvió.-Dijo Yusei y miro el humano dándose cuenta que este había soltado a sus bestia interior.

Daisuke con sus ojos rojos y respiros constantes miraba con fiereza a Yusei.

-Su bestia tomo el control.-Dijo Haru que estaba al lado de sus compañeros y general.

-¿Daisuke ya estaba así?-Pregunto Kyosuke.

-En realidad no, logro controlar a su bestia bastante tiempo pero cuando íbamos llegando dejo que tomara el control.-Explico Yue.

-Soy yo o el dragoncito ahora tiene miedo.-Dijo Haku.

-No sé, a mí me preocupa más Daisuke.-Dijo Aiko mirando a su padre adoptivo.

-Hn, ya quiero que esto termine de una vez.-Dijo Raiko con indiferencia.

El pequeño grupo miraban como Yusei y Daisuke estaba frente a frente. Solo estaba el silencio que hacía que en este momento hubiera más tensión hasta que…

-Te voy a matar.-Hablo la bestia interna de Daisuke.

Yusei solo lo que hizo fue… sonreír con malicia.


End file.
